Saria's Wish
by koji san
Summary: Saria gets a strange feeling when she sees Link. She left the forest and is traveling with the Hero of Time, can their love withstand Ganon, and death? (Complete) SOMEONE WRITE A SUMMARY FOR ME!
1. Going Home

Saria's Wish

            "Navi!"  Link growled, "STOP IT!!" The fairy had knocked his hat off and was pulling on his ear. "What is your deal?!?"  Link grumbled as he picked his hat up off the ground. "Link! We have to go see Zelda! It's her birthday!" Navi squealed. Link glared at her. "Why would I want to see her?" He continued, dusting off his hat "OOOOH! LINK! YOU….." Navi began but Link interrupted. "She doesn't want to see me anyway." Navi turned a violent crimson and swooped down at his head. "YOU INSENSITIVE DOLT!!"  She yelled as she pounded her tiny fists on the top of links skull. Link swatted at her and she flew up high. Navi, I don't want to see her, she doesn't want to see me. NOW, LEAVE ME ALONE!!"            

            Link continued walking across Hyrule Field. He shoved the green hat over his scraggly blonde hair and sulked off. "Where are you going by chance?" Navi asked, dropping to a closer but safe altitude. "Home," he replied. Link reached a large hollowed out log in the corner of the field and entered it.    

            He arrived on the other side at Kokiri Village. It was a tiny settlement, inhabited by the Kokiri children. All of the houses lining the single street were made of trees. He walked past the garden, where Jobe was training. "Hi Link!" he called. "Hey," Link replied. Link turned right and up the path to his home.

He hadn't returned there in months but it looked as if someone was still living there, that was the charm of the Kokiri forest. Link had been living at Hyrule castle. After saving Princess Zelda, King Harnikan had requested Link live there. He climbed up the rope ladder, onto his porch. The small, fort like home was meant for a child so he had to duck to enter the front door.             As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Link saw a tiny figure lying on his bed.  

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, that was my first chapter ever for fanfiction.net YAY FOR ME! ….anyway sorry it's short; I'm just getting the hang of submitting stuff. (Too much for the low capacity of my brain) joking. Alright, tell me what you think!!!


	2. In Kokiri Village

Am I supposed to have a disclaimer?!? I saw them on a few other stories. Ok, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or some of the characters used in this story. Miyamoto san does ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            "Saria?" he whispered. The green haired Kokiri girl stirred, and then sat up. "Link!" she exclaimed and embraced her childhood friend. Saria would be 17, same as Link but the Kokiri never grow up, they stay children forever. She barely reached his stomach! He picked her up and hugged her properly, then set her down and reclined on the bed. "Why aren't you in your house?" he asked. "Oh," she began, and then busied herself with opening the window. "Well, I missed you so much," she said. "I'm sorry Saria. I was gone for too long." She smiled at him and asked, "So...what have you been up to?" Saria sat on a chair to listen to Link tell her about life in the castle. "That sounds so wonderful, I wish I could leave this forest for once!" She sighed. No true Kokiri could ever leave the forest or they would die. The only places Saria had seen were the village, lost woods, her Forest Temple, and of course the Temple Of Time. She was a sage and the guardian of the Forest Temple. "I wish I could bring you to the castle, and the lake!" Link said

            "Anyway, why are you here?" Saria asked. He put on an exaggerated face of surprise. "To see you!" he exclaimed. Saria giggled. Just then, the door flew open and two other girls ran into the room. It was Kairi and Sora, the only twins in the village. They ran over to link and clung onto his arms. "YOURE HERE!!!" they yelled. "Whoa! Yeah….I missed you too...gerroff!" Link struggled to get the girls off of him. When he finally succeeded, they sat to listen to his story. After a few minutes of catching up, Link got up and left, the Kokiri girls following behind him. 

            "I want to see Mido, and the Deku Sprout," he told Saria. "I'll come with!" she offered. The sisters ran to another house, most likely to tell the other Kokiri about their beloved Links return. He reached Mido's house and remembered how Mido used to tease him about not being true Kokiri, and never missed the chance to belittle him. He knocked on the door and a small boy with red hair and freckles opened the door. "Hey Link!" Mido greeted, shook his hand and invited them in. Link sat on the spare bed and Mido told him about all that had happened in the forest since he had been gone. Obviously, all former hard feelings were forgotten since Link had saved the forest for the second time. After chatting, Mido invited them to dinner that evening. Link agreed and then went outside.

            "I forgot how good this forest makes you feel!" Link exclaimed. He stretched and yawned. "I feel like I could run a marathon!" Saria smiled at him and suggested that they go see the Deku Sprout. Link ran ahead, skipping over the rocks that sat in the spring. She stared at him from across the water. She was surprised to see him so playful, for she had seen him at his most serious. "Come on Saria! You take forever!" Link exclaimed. She ran and jumped across the rocks, just as Link had done. "Tadaa!" She exclaimed and threw her arms up. Saria and Link walked close together as they entered the Deku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think?!?! Things are going good for Link right? Heh heh heh, that's what you think, or is that what you thought?

Please R&R or I won't write anymore!!!!! ….ok, maybe I will but still.

(p.s. thank you to Kairi, who loves Sora for the nice review and the name ^_^)


	3. creepy Deku and strange Feelings

Hello every guys! It's Deku Time! Now to the story…

**Link enters the room**

Link: Koji!!!!!

Koji: Link!!!!!

**Koji huggles her favorite character of all time**

Link: I need to talk to you

Koji: What is it my darling?

Link: I don't want to see the Deku Sprout, he's creepy!

Koji: Come now, is that anyway to talk about the eternal life force of the forest?!?

Link: Well, I suppose not, but I just don't want to.

Koji: I'm sorry but you have to, my precious. Seeing as though this is my epic tale, I'm in complete control of you ^_^ 

**Koji gets an idea**

**Koji makes Link kiss her**

Link: AAACK! Why did you do that!?!?

Koji: To prove my point, you are mine!  Now go finish my story man-slave!

Link: You'll be hearing from my lawyer!

Koji: I _am_ your lawyer. Now don't keep the people waiting any longer! Back to the story!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR PRINCE MARTH FROM FIRE EMBLEM, BLA… BLA… BLA… (Though I pretend to own Linky-poo!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            They were rounding the corner, coming up on the Deku Sprouts domain, when a giant purple plant snapped at them. "Deku-Baba!!" Saria screamed and ran back. Link had dealt with far too many of these vicious vegetables. He thought all of them had left the woods. He knocked an arrow and shot it through the monsters stem. It squealed and vanished, leaving behind a Deku Stick. "Hey, cool!" Saria said and picked up the soft piece of wood. Link lead the way into the clearance where a giant dead tree stood. It had the face of an old man, but was now black and twisted. Link remembered very clearly, watching that tree die after he had fought so hard to save it. At the base of it, there was a smaller, round tree, very much alive. It wiggled as they approached.

            "My Friends!" The sprout cried. "You have come to visit me!" Saria ran to the tree and sat down on the moist earth. "Come closer master Link," it called. Link walked up to it and sat next to Saria. "Tell us a story!" Saria pleaded. "Ok, ok but first….Link, I wanted you to give this to you, but you haven't been back in so long." "Not you too!" Link cried. The tree held out a branch to him, a shining orb between the leaves. "Wow, a Moon's Tear!" Link exclaimed. "Thank you Deku Sprout!" "Makes great gift, for those you have angered" the sprout said in a sing-song voice. Link knew Moon's Tears would soothe spiteful feelings and ultimately, make someone fall in love with you. "How did you?.....Navi!" Link growled. The troublesome fairy had obviously told the Deku Sprout all about his argument with Princess Zelda.  "I told her not to make a big deal!" He hissed. Still, he gratefully accepted the gift. Link was feeling uncomfortable from the look Saria was giving him. "Um, excuse me Deku." He said and bowed. "Uhhh, my story!" Saria whined, but reluctantly followed.

            "What's wrong with you?!?" She asked when she caught up with him. "Nothing," Link said and continued onward. Saria put it out of her mind and enjoyed the rest of her day with Link. Link had forgotten about the Moon's Tear, Zelda and life outside of the forest altogether until dinner that evening. It was a wonderful feast in honor of his return, with all kinds of Kokiri foods. Like roasted Deku seeds and a wide variety of forest treats. Things were going great for Link until Saria brought up the issue. "Show us the Moon's Tear again!" she asked. Link hesitantly pulled it out and set it on the table. It was a shining blue orb, about the size of a softball. It seemed to be made of liquid or even gas but was solid. Clouds of silver were swirling in its depths. Saria picked it up and held it close to her face. The curved surface magnified her features, making her tiny face look distorted. "Wow...who are you gonna give it to?" Asked Jobe. Link thought for a moment, Zelda's beautiful face popped into his mind but quickly turned into a scowl. He really didn't want to bring up the Princess because the Kokiri never leave an issue alone. They keep prying until they get the information they want, it's really quite annoying. "I-I don't know," Link said simply but was blushing bright red. 

            After dinner, Link walked back to his tree house. As he sat alone in the darkness, he began to think about Zelda. How they had been friends as children and so much more now. He sighed deeply and turned his crystal-blue eyes out the window and towards the moon. "Zelda…." He whispered. All of a sudden, Navi zoomed in through the window, smacking link on the forehead. "AAAH! You nearly decapitated me!" Link roared. "Sorry," she squeaked. "So what's this about you telling the Deku Sprout about Zelda?" he inquired. She pretended not to hear him; she had spotted someone at the base of the house. "NAVI!" link snapped. "Ok, ok, I had to tell someone! It's just that you two are perfect for each other, destined maybe and…and YOURE TOO THICK TO SEE IT!!" she fumed. Link looked forlorn. "Navi you don't understand, Marth is perfect for Zelda. He's a prince. Besides, I just screw things up anyway. Navi wasn't as compassionate as he would have hoped. "Would you stop moping?!? Number one, it makes no difference that Marth is a prince and you're not. That law was eradicated! And two, Zelda loved you!" Link thought he heard something from outside. He looked at the fairy, and muttered 'goodnight' before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Saria looked up at Links bedroom window with tears in her eyes. He was taken. She could not feel like this, it was wrong. Slowly, she sulked back to her house through the darkness. Feeling utterly alone and uncared for, she cried herself to sleep. "Link..." she sobbed into her pillow. The image of his perfect figure brought more tears to her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHA! Now we know how our people feel. Hmmm…I see. Are you curious?!?

**Link enters the room**

Link: Oh, I am, I hope you finish the next chappie soon! 

Koji: You can't be here! You might give away a plot line!

**Link sulks away**

Koji: Well, you can stay with me, as long as you don't talk. But remember, I can make you do a~n~y~t~h~i~n~g~!

**Link runs faster than he has ever ran in the opposite direction**

Oh, I feel loved……please R&R


	4. ugh, emotions

Hey y'all ^_^

I got a tip to double space for those of you who are hard of seeing. Joking! It does make it easier to read but I don't like it! X_X

So, we know how dear Saria feels. Don't you feel sad for her? I know I do.

**Link enters the room**

Link: so do I!

Koji: I told you not to talk! Shut up before you mess up my story!

**Koji punches Link in the arm**

**Link cries like a baby and runs in circles**

Koji: I'm sorry dearest, let me help!

**Koji kisses Links ouchie**

**Her acid lips burn a hole through his arm**

Koji: GAAA! Imsosorry!!

**Link runs away**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALLRIGHT? GEEZ! (Though it has always been my dream to work alongside Miyamoto san to create the greatest game of all time!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

            The next morning, Link awoke to Saria poking him in the arm. "Link, Link! You are so lazy. Link!" she hissed. He raised his head groggily...."Whaddaya want?" he mumbled. "I want to talk to you, its important!" Saria said quickly. "Kay...."

He said as he stretched and sat up properly. Saria looked anxious, and now that she was actually going to ask him this, she was even more nervous. "I-I want you to tell me how you feel about that princess lady," Saria said, so fast Link barely understood her. "Well, I um I guess I.... don't know," He said at last. Link couldn't figure out why she cared. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Please, I need to know, do you love her?" He studied her face, and looked away. "I did love her, I know I did. But right now she doesn't love me or want to see me." Link explained. Saria had on a strange expression, something between anguish and concern. "Why do you care Saria?" he asked. She simply stood up and exited the tree house. Link watched her leave, and then walked to the door. She crossed the village towards the lost woods. He saw her wipe her eyes as she walked through the entrance of the woods. Link flew down the ladder and between the houses to the lost woods. 

            "Saria!" he called when he entered. There were three pathways through the trees around him. He knew the one in front of him would lead him back to Kokiri village. The one on the left was Skull Kids hideout. Saria was bound to be at the base of the Forest Temple. Link turned right and followed the memorized path to the sacred forest meadow. He reached the maze before the meadow and looked around. Link listened for a guard and didn't hear one. But nearing the entrance, a Wolfos attacked him. "GYAAA!" He screamed as the beast pounced. He rolled away, drew his sword and began circling the monster. He slashed and it blocked. Link defended against its claws and saw a chance. He thrust the master sword deep into the Wolfos chest. It gave a blood-curdling howl as it dissolved into blue flames. "I forgot about those," he panted, and continued through the maze. Link slowly climbed the staircase that leads to the sacred forest meadow, making sure the big guard wasn't still there. "Oh good, Saria got rid of it!" He sighed, and walked into the clearing. There was a single tree stump in the right corner, huddled on it was Saria. 

            "Hey," he whispered as he sat on the ground beside her. She buried her face in her hands and shuddered. "Um, Saria listen, seeing you like this is killing me. Tell me what's wrong, please." Link said lightly. Sari uncovered her face and looked him in the eyes. "I love you....." She cried. "You know I love you, I always have!" Link laughed. "I mean more than friends," Saria interrupted. "...or-or siblings. I know Kokiri don't have feelings like this, but I think I'm different. Ever since you saved my temple, and defeated Gannon, I see you in a different light. I feel weak when I see you and sad when you aren't near. Link....I love you." After saying that, Saria covered her face again. "I want to grow up. I want to be like you, and be with you always." She sobbed through her fingers. "Oh, Saria," he sighed. Link sat up on the stump and put his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his tunic. He held her as she cried. "But you love Zelda!" Saria moaned. He rubbed her back, utterly baffled. "Saria, I don't know what to say....I'm not good at this!" He breathed. Saria didn't say anything but stopped crying. Still, she kept her face on his chest. Link didn't let go of her either. When he finally let go, she looked dejected. "Did you talk to the Deku Sprout about it?"  He asked. She sat up suddenly. "Why didn't I think of that?!?" she yelled and sprinted out of the meadow. "Saria! Wait up!" he called and ran after her. 

                        When they reached the Deku, Link waited by the entrance so Saria could talk to him alone. It was about 20 minutes before Saria called him over. The Deku Sprout looked confused. "This is the first time I've dealt with something of this magnitude. Saria, you are obviously different from the rest of the Kokiri, who are not capable of feelings like these. What I want to know is what do you want to do Saria?" The Deku looked very old at that instant, as the previous Deku had. Saria blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I-I want to see Hyrule....with Link," she said timidly and looked at Link. Slowly, Link smiled at her. He wasn't sure that he loved her as she did, although he did love her. "That settles it," the Deku sighed. "Saria, you may go with Link, see the world and leave your forest. But, you may never return because once a true Kokiri leaves, if they don't die exiting, they will surely die on returning." Saria kneeled at the sprouts roots. "I understand," she whispered. The Deku Sprout looked at the child and began to chant in an ancient language that Saria didn't understand. Light shone through the trees and a strange feeling spread through her. When it was done, the Deku gave a warning. "Now, Saria you must leave before sunset and never return. You will become as a 17 year old Hylean by tomorrow morning." Saria stood up, bowed to the tree and hugged Link. "I will be like you!" she exclaimed. "But what about the lost woods, they will die without you!" Link exclaimed. The Deku Sprout cut in. "Mido will protect the forest until I can take over. Now, Sage Saria I bless thee with luck, health, and many safe journeys outside of the forest." The tree said. "Goodbye Great Deku!" Saria called and pulled Link out of the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooo? Was that too long? I was going to make it two chapters. (I had total writers block at the end) 

 R&R OR IT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! BWAHAHAHA!


	5. A New World

Turns out the double spacing didn't work last chappie and a few of the paragraphs were messed up.....STUPID COMPUTER! '-_-

Ah-hem, anyway, thank you to the nicies who gave me reviews! THE REST OF YOU MAY BURN, BURN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't been able to find Link so we could do the monologue, oh well. Will you settle for GuruGuru?

**GuruGuru swaggers in**

Guru: Hello dearest Koji!

Koji: Hey Guru! How's the windmill holding up?

Guru: Lalalaa...Lalalaa

Koji: .......Guru?

Guru: Yes dear? 

**GuruGuru is staring off into space**

Koji: .....ok...heh, um how about a song then

Guru: Marvelous! Lalalaa...Lalalaa...Lalalala...Lalalaa! Go around...Go around! A, down, up, A, down, up 

**Koji dances in the rain**

**Koji gets annoyed with the song and alters the music box so it plays Cage by Dir en Grey!!**

Guru: Go around...Go around, HaHaHa it never stops! WAIT, THIS ISINT MY SONG!

Koji: Ok, id better not waste any more of your time ~_~

LISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREY

The portrayal of GuruGuru was not meant to reflect the personality of, or be an insult to the author GuruGuru214!  (Who gave a very good review! 0_0)

I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING BLA BLA BLA. Accept for the things I do own!

LISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREYLISTENTODIRENGREY

          "What do you think?" Saria asked as they walked out together. "I think this is great!" Link exclaimed. They first went to Saria's to gather her things. Link was folding her clothes while she dug through her dresser when Link realized, "Saria these wont fit you by tomorrow!" "Yes they will, oh yea! I forgot. We'll get to go to a store!" she said eagerly. Saria packed a few things in a bag and they made their way to Links place. He hurriedly grabbed his supplies and they went to say goodbye to everyone. Nobody could believe Saria was leaving. Kairi and Sora cried and latched themselves onto Links legs. "You can't go yet!" They cried. "Aw, girls, ill come back!" He laughed and pulled them off of him. Saria sighed and left their house.   

          "Hey, you alright?" Link asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Fine, great," she said and looked up at him through teary eyes. Link held her hand as they walked to the exit, and into Hyrule Field. "Oh, wait!" Link exclaimed as they passed the garden. He ran up the slope to Jobe who, like always, was training. Link dug around in his bag and withdrew the Kokiri sword. "I want you to have this!" He said, handing the knife to Jobe. "Carry on my legacy, protect the forest!" he said boldly. Jobe was stunned. "THANK YOU SIR!" He yelled and saluted. "At ease, see ya!" Link said and turned back to Saria. She slipped her tiny hand in his once more as they walked slowly out of the forest. Saria was leaving her home behind forever. Navi and Saria's fairy, Chel following. 

          When they stepped out onto Hyrule Field, Saria ran ahead of Link. She stopped about twenty feet away from him and looked around. "No trees!" she exclaimed. He put his arms behind his head "Yep, no trees in a field....." As Saria was bent over, examining the vegetation in this new world, Navi decided to have a chat with Link. She sat on his shoulder and squeaked, "I don't think this is a good idea."Well, you're finally going to talk! And you really need to get over Zelda, I have anyway," Link said smirking. Navi stood up and kicked him in the ear. "OW! GOD! STOPIT!" he yelled and pushed the fairy off his arm. It really didn't hurt but Link wanted an excuse to push her. "Fairies are supposed to be loyal!" He growled. "Fairies are supposed to keep their masters on the right track!" she retorted. Just then, Saria came running up to Link. "Where are we going first?" She asked. "Umm...let's go get Epona!" he said. They walked up the hill and stop at the top. Link pointed to the round enclosure at the bottom. "Lon Lon ranch!" Saria exclaimed. The place you told me about!" 

          They started down the hill to the ranch when a Poe appeared. "YAHAHAHA!" it cackled. Saria was frozen with fright. The monster was cloudy white; it looked like a fat old lady under a sheet. Its face was far from funny. Purple and fetid, Poe's were truly gruesome. "Don't worry," Link reassured her. "Big Poe's aren't so tough!" "Don't mock it!!" Saria squealed. "It's so icky!!" She was hopping from foot to foot, hands over her mouth. "Oh, come on, a child can defeat a Poe." He laughed. "What are you doing?!?" She yelled. Link winked at her. The Poe was growing larger and darker. It cackled, raised its lantern above its head and charged at Link. He simply stuck his sword into the ghost and it dissolved into a sapphire and scarlet flame. "You have to make it angry, and then you can use a sword instead of wasting arrows." He took out a bottle and captured the fire inside. "Plus, they are worth more in this form!" Saria was amazed, "Amazing, something so evil can be so beautiful. And you sell that?" He nodded. "We'll but you clothes with this!" He said holding up the bottle and grinning. Saria clapped. "I've never gotten clothes from a store! And unless you call our little Kokiri shop a store, I've never been in one!" Link was pleased to see her so happy. They continued onward to the ranch. 

          Saria was wide eyed as they walked into the ranch. It was a large stone enclosure, with one large corral, a stable, plain farm house, and the milk shed. Lon Lon ranch provided milk for all of Hyrule, unless you found your own cow. Link walked out into the corral. A pretty girl in a blue dress with long red hair came galloping to them. She was on the largest horse at the ranch. "Hi Malon!" Link called. Malon waived dismounted. The great red beast plodded over and nuzzled Saria's hair. Never seeing a horse before, Saria panicked. "It's going to eat me!" She screamed. Link laughed and Malon giggled. "She won't eat you silly! Her name is Epona and she's really quite nice!" Said Malon in her sweet voice. "Oh! Malon, this is Saria!" said Link, introducing them. "Nice to meet you!" Malon curtseyed. "And you!" she added, turning to Link. "You haven't come to see me in ages! Sure, just call Epona with that silly flute and never have to see Malon!" She nagged. Link put on his pouty face, "Ooooooh, don't you make that face at me!" she growled. Link held his arms out, "Come on, can you stay mad at this?" She smiled and embraced him. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you!" he apologized. When they let go, Saria found herself...angry. She had never felt like this. "Hylean emotions," She sighed and patted Epona.

           "You can stay here tonight," Malon offered. "It's almost dark and the field is no place for children," She added. "Oh, but I'm not..." Saria began, but Link interrupted. "We'd love to!" Malon was glowing. All the women in Hyrule knew about Malon's heartache for a knight in shining armor. And about her huge crush on Link. Malon hurried into the house to get ready. Link followed but Saria grabbed the back of his shirt. "Link....I feel funny." She began. He got down so they were at eye level. "Well, I've never aged seven years overnight, though being in the temple of time sure felt like it. But I expect it will feel funny." He said. "No, it's not like that... It's just, when you and Malon hugged, her expression, it made me angry. Why?" she questioned. "Jealousy!" He cried. "Terrible, terrible jealousy! You will probably experience more of these complex emotions." He said nodding. They walked towards the farmhouse, Epona following. "No Epona, you stay! Were not leaving yet." Link said, rubbing the burgundy mare's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji: Well, well, well...what have we here?

**Link inches through the door, an ominous expression upon his glorious visage**

Link: Well, that was a lengthy was to say it, but yes, I have arrived.

Koji: So, you fine'ly gon' sho yo' ungrateful face roun' herr?

Link: Um...yes?

Koji: GOOD! Yay for me!

**Link inches back towards the door, an edgy expression upon his glorious visage**

Koji: No! Don't go! And what's with the faces? I love your beautiful, unchanging, Ocarina of Time expression!

Link: ........-_-'

Koji: That's not it!

Link: ........^ _ ^

Koji: Ok, not it either, but it will do! 

**Koji grabs Link and chains him to her computer chair**

Koji: Now you can't go anywhere!

Link: Good, because I don't want to leave you ever.....

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Change is good?

Ok, for all of those who are jealous, nothing pretend happened between Link and I ok? He um, broke free...and um, left...yea he left.

I won't make the prelude too long, I don't feel like doing it anyway. And ah, screw the disclaimer  -_-'

This one is kinda longish

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Upon entering, Saria was greeted with the strangest home she had ever seen. A dimly lit room filled with straw, a small shabby table, and it was inhabited by Cuccos! 

            "This is their house?!?" Saria exclaimed. Link pointed to a staircase along the wall. "No, they live up there."  Saria was relieved, Cuccos made her sneeze! They climbed the wooden steps, reaching a door, Link opened it.

            Malon's house was very cozy and warm. Saria met Talon, Malon's father inside. "Hello little miss," He grunted. Talon was a very large man, intimidating and almost scary but his personality didn't match his appearance. He was nice and kindhearted, although a bit lazy. "There are only two bedrooms. There is the bath, and this is our living room." Malon told them while gesturing in the appropriate directions. 

            She showed Saria and Link the room they would share for the night. Immediately, Link said he would have the floor and offered Saria the giant bed. "Ok, well I'm going to go fix dinner." Malon said, obviously thrilled to have company. She shut the door behind her with a smile Saria couldn't help think was directed only at Link. Saria sprung onto the bed and sat cross legged, staring at Link. "What?" he laughed, smiling and removing his weapons. "I'm exited, that's all" she said perkily. "...ok," Link replied. He removed his hat and ruffled his blonde hair. "You alive Navi?"  He asked as the fairy flew out of his hat. She nodded and began fixing his hair right. Navi had either forgotten about their argument or wanted to be forgiven. Saria's fairy, Chel (who was far less annoying than Navi) was holding up a mirror so Saria could fix her headband. "I've never eaten out of the forest!" She realized. "I won't know how to act!"  

            "Same as in the village." He consoled. Saria was deep in thought as she looked into the mirror. "What do you think I'll look like?" she finally asked. He looked up into her cute face. She wasn't looking at him, but she could tell he was watching her. "Just as beautiful as you are now!" He said simply. "Hmm...should we tell Malon and her father? I mean, they might freak out when I don't look the same in the morning!" She said frantically. "Stop worrying Saria," Link said. "We'll tell them at dinner. Believe me, they've seen weirder."

            Saria was delighted to try the new foods at dinner. She had never eaten a Cucco before (and almost didn't want to).  But after trying it, she realized what she had been missing! Malon was an excellent cook. 

            Malon started conversation. "So, you're from the forest?" she inquired. "Well, I was, but I left. I wanted to see the world and travel. But since I'm not in the forest, I will grow up very quickly. By tomorrow morning, I will have caught up completely." Saria explained. "How old are you?" Talon asked. "seventeen." She replied. This put a sour look on Malon's face. She excused herself, stood up, and went over to the stove, pretending to check the food. Saria exchanged a look with Link. He mouthed the word 'jealous'. Saria giggled.

            After dinner, Link went straight to bed while Saria took a bath. She could already tell she was changing. Smiling to herself, she got out of the tub and dried off. Saria sat on the bed and stared at Link for a long time when she got in the room. He was resting his beautiful head on his shield and covered with a spare blanket. A streak of moonlight played across his face, making his hair sparkle. She grabbed a pillow, got up and very carefully replaced his shield with it. Surprisingly, it wasn't as heavy as it had been when Saria used to play with it. "I'm getting stronger already," she sighed and moved a few pieces of Links hair off his eyes. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*

            She was standing on a platform, golden rain falling around her, an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Surrounded by darkness and a bit scared, Saria looked around for signs of life. She cupped her hands in front of her, to catch some of the rain and watched as the shining drops passed right through her hands. Saria decided to take a step. She moved one foot forward, but someone called to her. "Please, don't," It pleaded. The voice didn't seem to be in trouble, instead sounded very sad. "Don't go," It said. "Who..." Saria began, but someone appeared in front of her. It was a man, tall and muscular. The drops of golden rain seemed to be absorbed by him. As if attracted by a magnet, Saria walked to the shining figure. She held shaking fingers up to his cheek which he took in his strong hands. When they came in contact, the rain stopped and the black dissolved. Saria stood suspended in pure white light, her hand held tightly by this man. Slowly, the gold in him was replaced with more human-like colors. ".....Link?" She breathed. He opened his crystal blue eyes and looked deep into hers. Saria felt hypnotized by his gaze. He put his free hand behind her head and gently moved his face in close to hers. Trembling, she leaned in as he did, but before their lips met, thunder crashed and the scene was gone.

~*~*~*

            Saria opened her eyes and groaned. "Why did I have to wake up?!?" she thought angrily. She didn't move for a minute but laid absolutely still in the bed listening to link breathe and the rhythm of the storm.  Rain was hammering on the windows, a clap of thunder made Saria jump. Link was still asleep, "Geez he sleeps heavily." She took a deep breath, sat up, and held her arm out so she could see it. It was no longer short and child like, but long and slender. Her skin had a radiant glow even in this dim light. She couldn't help giggling as she got out of bed. She was tall and slim; upon placing her hands on her waist she noticed curves! "Wow," Saria sighed. Glad she had put on one of links tunics before bed, she picked up her Kokiri clothes off the chair. "I have to get new clothes," she whispered and folded the tiny jumper. Hastily, she put her hands to her hair which was now long and pulled a strand in front of her face, still green! "Yes!" she breathed. Her unusual but natural hair color had always been one of Saria's favorite attribute, at least it was. Now she had other things to like. She stood up tall and inhaled deeply. "Hmm...I need a mirror," She said, looking around. Not able to find the one she used last night, Saria walked quietly out of the room.

            Lightning occasionally lit her path down the hallway. She hoped nobody would wake up. Saria wanted Link to be the first one to see her. Opening up a cupboard, Saria saw something to serve as a mirror. She held the silver tray up and studied her reflection. Same face but larger and older. Lightly, Saria walked back to the room and waited for Link to wake up.

            It didn't take long. With the first Cucco call, Link muttered some inaudible things, rubbed his face and sat up. Saria was sitting on the floor next to him and smiling. He shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes and focused on Saria. "Mmm....Wow!" he said and sprung up. She stood up so he could really see her. "Absolutely radiant, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful..." Link raved. "Ok, I get it!" Saria laughed. "Hey, I recognize that tunic, belongs to a very handsome man I believe," Link said. "Handsome? Hmm...I guess that's right! You want it back?" She asked. "No, please, keep your shirt on!" He laughed, and then added, "You really do look pretty."  She smiled and flipped her hair, flirting for the first time. "Hey, this is fun!" she thought. Just then, they herd movement outside. Link stretched and said, "Well, I guess we should go help out," as he strapped on his sword out of habit and left the room. Malon jumped when she saw Saria. "Whoa!" she yelled and almost dropped the Cucco eggs she was carrying. "What can we do to help?" Link asked. "Well," Malon said and re-adjusted her grip on the basket. "Mister Ingo will take care of the cows. Dad is getting the cart ready to go to the castle. So I guess I just need you to get Rebecca ready to go." Rebecca or Reb was the oldest mare on the farm but the hardest worker. "Will do!" Link said and started out the door. Malon gave Saria a disapproving look as she left.

            Saria ran to catch up with Link. "Why did she look at me like that?" She asked. "Like what?" He replied. Saria imitated the face, making Link laugh. "I told you, she is jealous!" He said. "Malon is lonely and really needs company." Then he whispered, "She thinks I like her in_ that_ way," Saria was uncomfortable and only muttered 'oh, ok.' 

            The rain had stopped so there were only puddles to remind them of the storm, but soon they would be gone too, the morning sun was disbanding the rain clouds. Link swung open the stable door and a rush of stale, musty air hit their faces. "Hey girl," Link called, approaching Epona's stall. The great red horse reared and nickered as he talked to her. Saria felt a bit anxious around these animals, but not as much so as yesterday. Slowly, she put her hand on the muzzle of an old nag. "This isn't so bad," She whispered. "That's Reb." Link told her as he undid Epona's stall door. Saria asked him how they were supposed to get her ready.  "Well, she's kind of old, so she needs to be ridden before she pulls the cart, to warm up." He said. Link walked over, opened Reb's stall, and led her out for Saria. He showed her how to brush her, then put on the tack, and helped her get on. She was very nervous and squirmed in the saddle. "Calm down Saria," Link said soothingly. "If you're afraid, then the horse will be too." She nodded, breathed deeply, and tried to relax. Getting Epona ready was second nature to Link. He effortlessly mounted, put Reb's reins correctly in Saria's hands and led her out of the stable.

            "Ok, now put a tiny bit of pressure on the right rein, and viola! She turns right!" Link coached. Together they rode out to the corral. "I want you to walk her around the perimeter of the enclosure a few times and that should be enough. Just look in the direction you want to go, she'll get it." Cautiously, Saria led the old grey mare around the fence. "Good!" Link called to her. He was riding beside her on the other side of the fence. Saria looked up and caught his eye for a split second, making a tickle go down her spine. When she was finally getting the hang of it, Link told her that was enough. "Wow, that was great!" she breathed. "Now what?"  Link said they should go help see if Ingo needed help. He smoothly slid off of Epona and walked towards the Milk shed. "I can't get down!" Saria cried after him. Link jogged over to his damsel in distress, placed his strong hands on her hips and helped her down. She laughed and leaned against his chest. "You saved me, I liked to never have gotten down!" she joked. He smiled and let his eyes rest upon her face. 

            Link was starting to feel differently about Saria. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her but was feeling shallow and a bit ashamed. His thoughts wondered as they walked close together back to the stable. "Maybe I do like her..." He thought. But once again Zelda appeared in his mind. He shook his head to clear the image.

            "Oi! Link!" Talon called from the Milk shed, interrupting his thoughts. "Sir?" He returned. "Come 'ere!" He yelled. Link ran to the shed, Saria followed. Talon gave them his requests, "I need yeh to help me load this milk Link, an' Saria can you go get Reb for me?"  She nodded and went to retrieve the mare. Reb seemed to know what was going on, she was standing by the shed already. "Hey girl," Saria cooed and took the reins. "Where do you want her mister Talon?"  "Jus' leave her there, Ill hook her up to th' cart," Talon grunted from behind a milk crate. "Careful Talon! You don't want to throw your back again!" Link warned, though he was carrying more crates than Talon was.

            When they had gotten the shipment into the cart, Talon hooked Reb up and then called Malon. "Come on Malon! Were a' leaving!" he yelled. "Hey, you guys wanna come with?" He offered. They agreed and Saria climbed in the seat. Link mounted Epona and lead the way to the exit. Malon hustled out of the house with the rest of Links supplies and Saria's Kokiri clothes in her arms. "Oh, I would have hated to forget this!" Link exclaimed, taking his shield and things from Malon. He thanked her as she climbed into the cart. Talon called 'hiya!' to Reb and they started out of the ranch and down Milk Road.     

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'm as happy as a monkey with a cupcake ^_^ I finally got that chappie done! Sorry it took long, I'm a slow type-ist-er-ist-ing-er and I kept going back and changing stuff.

How did you like the dream? I love writing dream sequences! (Saria was an adult in that sequence. But she didn't see herself. I'm not being gross or anything! Link wasn't going to dream-kiss a ten year old!) 

DID YOU READ? HUH? DID YA? HUH? THEN YOU MUST REVIEW! SIMPLE AS THAT!             


	7. market

Link has come back to talk! And I'm like so depressed.

Link: Hey Koji

Koji: Hi

Link:......

Koji: my thoughts exactly

**Link gets up**

Link: I'm gonna go finish the story.....

Koji: No, please don't leave me. I have nobody. I'm scared and all alone. I don't want to be by myself anymore.

**Link holds Koji in his strong arms**

Link: You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll stay for a bit

~*~*~*

Ha-ha...I wish there was someone for me.

I'm totally mental....^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Link, he owns me -_-*

(I'm greatly sorry to anger you with my girlish fantasies, ill stop here)

~*~*~*

            The road across Hylean Field and into the castle was long but peaceful. Nobody talked much on the journey. They couldn't over the roar of the cart and rattle of milk cans. But still Saria cried out when she caught sight of the castle's great walls, many turrets and billowing flags. "It's amazing!" she said as they stopped outside the drawbridge. "Hoi! Who goes there? Ah yes, Talon!" called a guard "I'll lower the bridge for you, mind your heads now!" He added. The heavy wooden gate slammed into place over the moat. Link lead Epona across the bridge followed by Talon. 

            Link was greeted ceremoniously by the townspeople in the streets. "Welcome back!" they called. Maidens threw flowers down from their windows as he passed. "Geez, you'd think I'd been gone for years!" he mumbled. "These people can't stand three days away from me!" As Epona picked her way through the crowded street, Link noticed remnants of Princess Zelda's birthday celebration. A pang of guilt hit him but he covered it with spite. "She said herself that she didn't want to see me," He thought, turning his gaze up at the castle. Talons gruff voice interrupted his contemplation. "Yeh comin' up to the castle Link?" "Wha? Oh, no. Saria and I are going to hang out here for a while." "Alrigh" Talon replied. "Well, me and Malon got to deliver this milk up to the castle." Link agreed and dismounted Epona and went to help Saria get down from the cart. He held out his hand for her but she refused, saying she was 'taller, but not incompetent'. He put his hands up. "Ok, whatever you say madam!" He laughed. She glided down lightly and waved goodbye to Malon. Malon smiled faintly, more of a sneer. 

            "I really don't think she likes me," Saria told Link. "She just doesn't like you because you're beautiful!" She laughed at his remark and asked, "Ok, where can I get some clothes?" "Well, first we need to get some rupees." Link explained and pointed down a dark alley. They walked towards the forbidding corridor. Saria noticed women casting dark looks at her. "I don't think being pretty is such a good thing anymore," she whispered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, if looks could kill, I'd be dead." She replied dolefully. He told her to ignore them. Suddenly feeling heartened by him, Saria hugged his arm as they stepped into the shadows. 

            Moss clung to the walls. No sunlight dared enter this alley so puddles of stagnant dishwater lay in the street. "Ah, here it is!" Link said. He opened a rusty door to a room filled with a strange fog. There were odd jars along the walls, filled with things Saria would rather not think about. A strange character sat on a table under the cage, every once and a while, smacking the bars with a stick to discourage the Poes from sticking their arms out and laughing to himself. "Hmm...Yes, what do you have for Tweak today young man?" The thing said, his voice was like pond water. "Perhaps you have come to sell me this fine maiden? Ahahahaha..." Link stepped in front of Saria to shield her from view of this creep. He pulled out the jar of Poe. "I have come to sell you this," He said, thrusting the jar into its face. "Hmm...I see...A big Poe, and it seems a bit irate!" it exclaimed. "I'll give you...60 rupees for it," "No way!" Link exclaimed and drew the jar away. "I wouldn't drink it for less than that!" Tweak lifted his hooded head, where a single blood-red eye shone bright. "I see you know your Poes. Fine, 200 rupees, that's final!" They exchanged the jar and money. Saria pulled on the back of Links tunic. "Come on, lets go!" she hissed. Tweak cackled and called some things out to Saria in a language she didn't understand as they left. 

            They left the creepy shop, a gust of stale wind funneled through the narrow alley, making Saria's hair blow about her face. Stepping back into the sunlight, Saria felt the darkness melting off of her. "Unfortunately, that's the only way to make money unless you have a shop. Well, I guess you could always sell to Otaku, but Tweak pays much more for Poes." He explained. "Now, let's go to Georgia's and buy you some clothes." Next to the Bazaar, there was a very elaborately decorated shop. "Hmm...This seems like the place you would spend a lot of time in," Saria teased pointing to the frilly pink ball gowns in the window. Link crossed his arms stood up tall, and grunted, "Well, I'll let you to your womanly errands, I need to go do manly things, yeah." Saria looked at him skeptically. "Are you gonna help me or not?" "Well, if you feel you need me to pick out your clothes..." Link began. "I don't know how to count money and I'm sure you don't have anything better to do!" She said, smiling. Saria grabbed his hand and pulled a reluctant link through the door.

            Madame Georgia hustled over to them. "Oh, Link! Are you finally going to get rid of that dreadful tunic?" She asked. Link looked down at his clothes. "I think they're fine. I'm just here with my friend." He said, placing his hands on Saria's shoulders. The woman seemed taken aback by Saria "...Oh, well then let's find you something as pretty as your face!" Georgia steered her over to a mirror, picking up a few dresses on the way. "Oh, I need something a little more...versatile." Saria told Madame when she held a puffy, ribbon strewn, ball gown up to her. "Oh, of course dear, you must be a traveler! You know, I always wanted to travel. Never been out of these castle walls, isn't that silly?" Georgia rambled as she bustled around. "Not that silly...." Saria thought. Madame Georgia returned with riding boots, a cute green and gold blouse, and a short green skirt. "Hide your eyes boy!" Georgia barked at Link. She helped Saria out of the thin blue dress she had borrowed from Malon (and clashed with her hair!). Saria slid the beautifully crafted shirt onto her slender frame and stepped into the skirt. "Ok, all clear!" Saria called to Link. "Very nice," he complimented. Georgia buckled a belt around Saria, accenting her waist. "Dear, I love your hair but I'm afraid it will get in your way while you're riding. Here, try this." She slid a green headband into Saria's hair, exactly like her old one. Sliding the boots on, Saria pointed out that she and Link matched. Link laughed and walked to the counter to pay for the clothes. "Hmm...110 rupees," Madame Georgia totaled. Link opened his wallet and extracted two blue and one yellow rupee (A/N: Forgive me if that doesn't add up to 110, I don't know which color equals 100!) They said goodbye to Madame Georgia and left the shop. Malon was waiting for them outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What message will Malon have? *gasp* 

MILD SUSPENCE!!!

No, I just ended it because I don't have anymore written down....^ _ ^ 

k, bye for now!                 


	8. confused we are

OMG I WAS BANNED FROM UPDATING!! CAN U BELIEVE IT? THOSE DUMBHEADS!!

**Koji would like to say other things,** **but will hold her tongue -_-'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BIG HUGE GIANT HAPPY THANX TO MY FRIEND EKGIII (READ HIS STORIES!) FOR HELP ON THE PAIRING DELEMMA I RAN INTO! HE IS A BRILLIANT ROMANCE NOVELEST!         **

**I don' own nothin'! Ok? :P**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            "Um, Link, I want to talk," Malon said as they approached her. "I'll wait here," Saria offered and sat on a bench. Malon steered Link towards the gardens and began to speak. "I saw Zelda, we talked and she sort of brought you up," Link was being arrogant and acted like he didn't care. "...She asked me if I had seen you and I told her you stayed at the ranch last night, so she started asking me a million questions!" He was still silent, looking at the flowers that they passed. "Ok, you obviously don't want to hear what I have to say you jerk, so I'll just deliver the stupid letter!" She thrust a pink envelope at his chest and stormed off in the opposite direction. For a moment, Link thought about not chasing her, but realized he would be sorry and called out, "Malon wait!" The redhead held up her hand and continued walking (A/N she didn't flip him off!) "Malon, please! Ok, I'm sorry!" he called and ran to catch up with her. "I'm, sorry, there's just...a lot on my mind right now," He apologized. She turned around and sighed, "I know there is and I wanted to talk about it, that's all!" 

            Link agreed and walked back into the garden. Malon lead him to a giant oak tree on a hill which they sat under. "Remember the first day we met? I chased you around this tree. I never wanted that day to end, but it did. And then for seven years, my friend was gone. When you finally returned, I thought I wanted to be more than friends, but I realized that it can't happen.... Zelda is in love with you, she told me so, today in the castle!" Malon said steadily, but there were tears in her eyes. "She asked me to deliver that to you," She added, pointing to the heavily scented envelope clutched in Links hand. He unfolded it and read:

            _Dearest Link,_

_          I am greatly regretful for breaking your heart, it was not my intention to cause you pain! The issue is, I love you, and I always have. But I am in a crisis as you know. I cannot write much lest this letter fall into the hands of my father, but I have to tell you this! I do not wish to marry Prince Marth, but it is you I would like to spend eternity with! I am praying to the goddesses to hear my cry, but I think it is fool hearted. For my father will not let us be as one! Please come to the castle courtyard as soon as you can! I feel I will die without you Link! _

_Love for all eternity,_

_          Zelda_

            Link stared at the page for a long time, breathing in the perfume that emanated from it. "But I thought..." He whispered. "Link, she loves you! She was falling apart when I talked to her!" A few involuntary tears slid down Malon's face. "I don't know what to do, maybe in a few days ill go see her but honestly, I don't want to." Link said, more to himself than to Malon. He noticed she was crying. "Oh, Malon, what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm...fine." she sighed and wiped her eyes. Link gathered her up in a tender hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "Malon! Malon! We have to go!" called the voice of Talon. Malon said goodbye to her friend and hurried away. "I swear, I'll never understand that girl," Link sighed, tucking the letter into his shirt. 

            Saria hopped up to join him when Link exited the garden. "So, what did you talk about?" She asked. "She just wanted to catch up," He lied. Not really caring anyway, Saria dropped it. "So, where are we going?" She asked jovially. Link told her that he would like to show her the Zora's River, or the lake. "Ooooooh, the lake!! She squealed. They started out of the market on foot because the Ocarina of Time wouldn't warp two people. Link looked at the girl walking next to him and felt a strange flutter in his chest. He stooped down and picked up a flower for her. "Link, you are silly," Saria giggled as she situated the daisy in her hair. She saw a couple in the garden, dancing. Honey and Darling were always together, dancing or kissing, they were truly in love. "I want to be like them..."Saria thought dreamily.

            They found Epona, exactly where Link had left her. He glided on with effortless grace and held out his hand for Saria. She swung herself up onto Epona; this skirt was much easier to maneuver in than Malon's dress. Once Saria was situated behind him, Link told Epona to walk. "You might want to hold on!" Link warned after they crossed the drawbridge. She wrapped her arms around him tight then Link yelled 'Hiya'. That horse had wings for feet! Saria felt the adrenaline as they thundered over the field. Faster and faster, even with the load of two riders, Epona didn't want to slow down. But after a few minutes, she had to slow to a trot. "That was crazy!" Saria sighed. "Um, you don't have to hold on anymore, its safe," Link pointed out. "I know," She replied dreamily. It only took about 10 minutes to cross the field on Epona. They reached the flood gate of Lake Hylea, Saria dismounted and stood by the fence. "You should probably use the ladder," Link said, pointing to it. "Why?" she asked. "Watch!" Link took Epona back from the gate so she could get a running start. They seemed to be one machine, sprinting at the fence. Epona sailed over the first gate, and barely touching the ground again, cleared the second one. Saria applauded from up on the wall. She crossed it and went down the other ladder. 

            The sun was swimming on the edge of the water, casting streaks of red and gold across the lake. Saria ran to the water, took off her boots and waded in. "Oh, Link, It's so...huge!" She cried. "You should see the ocean at Termina! It must be a million times bigger!" He told her and waded in with his boots and tights on. They splashed in the lake like they so often did in the river at the village. But it seemed to Saria different now, better maybe? The sun's receding light was caught in the splashes, turning them into drops of golden rain. 

            When it was dark, they went back to shore where link made a campfire, using Din's fire of course! Saria laid out blankets beside it and sat down. Her stomach growled and twisted. "Ooooooh, Link I'm hungry!" Link dug in his bag and withdrew a bottle and a pan. He set the pan on a rock in the fire and emptied the bottle into it. "Instant dinners, made by the Zora Princess Ruto for me." There was a fish and a number of herbs and spices now sizzling in the pan. He leaned back on his shield, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Saria stared at him for a long time, studying the way the firelight played on his face. She loved him, that's all there was to it.

~*~*~*meanwhile, at the castle~*~*~*

            "Oh, I hope he comes," Zelda sighed to herself. She was sitting under a tree in the courtyard, looking out across Hyrule Field. A light breeze carried a flower in front of her. She looked in the direction it came and saw a man. "Link?" She called. No, this wasn't Link. This man had hair black as midnight, a strong face, and eyes that held a painful secret. "Hello Princess," He called. "Oh, Marth, its you," She spat. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot..." He began, Zelda interrupted. "I would like for you to leave my courtyard," "I don't wish to leave, Princess," He replied. "Then I will leave!" Zelda stormed back into the castle.

~*~*~*(A/N I'll write more on the Marth/ Zelda situation, keep your pants on!)~*~*~*

            Link was looking out across the lake long after they had eaten and Saria had gone to sleep. His gaze rested on the twisted tree out on an island, and remembered Sheik, which in turn made him think about Zelda. He looked at the beautiful girl across from him, lying peacefully like an angel. He was confused, he thought he loved Zelda, but was feeling what he thought was love towards Saria. 

"If you need help, I'm here!" said a tiny voice out of nowhere. "YAAA!" Link screamed and fell over. Navi flew in front of his face. "It's ME you wuss!" 

            "Don't do that!" He hissed. "And I don't think you can help," "Oh, cant I?" Navi retorted. "No you can't." He said simply. Link lay down and tried to sleep but visions of Saria filled his head.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Saria floats into the room**

Koji: Hey skinny boo!

Saria: Hi!

Koji: So, what's up?

Saria: Um...do I have to have a reason to talk to the author?

Koji: Well, kinda yeah

Saria: Oh, well goodbye then

Koji: I'm kidding! You don't have to go!

Saria: Yay! Um....well I guess I do have a reason

Koji: What's on your mind sugar babe?

Saria: Does Link like me?

Koji:.....-_-' (must not give away plot).....yes he does, he is falling for you! But you see, he still has Zelda on his mind 

**Saria nods and walks out quietly**

Koji: Yea, nice to see you too!

R&R PEEPS!        


	9. the plot thickens

CHILLAX YA'LL! YOU CAN STOP CRYING, I'M BACK!

I really don't think I need another disclaimer, you get it by now!

Ok, I've got two stories running now, Saria/Link and Marth/Zelda.....Aaarg! Hopefully I can squishthem together in this chap or the next...-_-'

DOES ANYONE HAVE SOMETHING THAT CURES WRITERS BLOCK?!? [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] ~~~many writers blocks

(A bit of foul language in this chappie, cover your eyes children, cover your eyes!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The morning came too early for Link, he wanted nothing more than to sleep on the warm sand all day but Saria had other plans. She was up with the sun, shaking Link awake. "Aww...Saria come on, you're worse than Navi!" He groaned. He picked up his hat and shoved it over his eyes before rolling over. Saria placed her hands on her hips and stood over him, "Hey, look, listen!" She mocked. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" He said and sat up groggily. "Why did you get me up?" "I was lonely," She replied. "Ugh...." He lay back down. "You are so lazy! Don't go back to sleep!" She nagged. He kept his eyes open, and put his arms behind his head. Saria sat down on his blanket because she had already packed up hers. "Really, why did you wake me up?" Link asked again. She looked out over the water for a while then turned her soft eyes to his. There was a feeling of peace and ease between them. But still his heart skipped as a shiver pulsed through his body. Saria hugged her knees up to her chest and remained silent, smiling at Link. 

~*~*~*at the castle~*~*~*

            Zelda awoke to Impa knocking on her door. "Miss? Are you up?" The nursemaid called. "Yes Impa, I'm....up." Zelda said through a yawn. After dressing, she walked down to breakfast. Before reaching the dining hall, she ran into Marth. "Excuse me princess! I'm sorry, are you all right?" He apologized. "Fine!" she said huffily. "Please, Zelda, why are you so mad at me?" Marth asked. She ignored him, but he ran around in front of her. "Move!" she commanded. "Listen, I just want to talk, give me a chance." She turned her angry blue eyes to his painful hazel ones. Somehow, his presence soothed her anger. "Ok, fine, fine! I'll....I'll meet you in the courtyard after breakfast." He thanked her and continued on his way. "I wonder why he's not eating with us" she wondered. 

            Zelda's father, King Harnikan was waiting for her in the dining hall. "Zelda, sweetheart, how are things with you and Prince Marth going?" He asked. "Terrible, why did you invite him?" She spat. "Darling, he is a very rich Prince! And a wonderful suitor!" Zelda couldn't believe him! How could he say such a thing about a total stranger? "You don't know anything about him! He is arrogant and rude! I will not marry him!" She cried. She didn't dare say what she really wanted to, that she wanted to marry Link. "If you don't marry a prince, I will disown you! I won't have you tarnishing my throne with some common peasant scum!" The quick tempered princess stood up so suddenly, she knocked over her high backed chair with a crash. "You are despicable!" She yelled and ran out. Zelda didn't stop running until she reached the courtyard. Tears of anger slid down her porcelain face.         

            She sat down on the stone bench under a small tree, her favorite place in the castle. But Zelda wasn't here to admire the beauty of nature. She scowled out over the field and grumbled, "I can't believe this! How can he make me marry someone I don't know?" "Well, would you _like_ to know me?" Marth asked. "Oh! Goddesses! You scared me!" Zelda breathed. "I'm sorry Princess," "Just Zelda," She told him. Marth sat across from her on a low wall. "Zelda...I was stupid before, I'm really sorry. You see, I was trying to act princely in front of your father. I said some things that I regret....I'm sorry." Zelda was far from forgiving him. She was avoiding looking at him but something made her. There was something about his eyes, velvety and sad, that held her gaze. Eyes like Marth's held a secret, but didn't appear to be deceptive in nature. She looked away quickly and remembered the day he arrived at the castle.

[Hate to do this to you, I'm gonna put a (long) flashback in the middle of a side story thing]

~^~^~^FLASHBACK~^~^~^  

            A Royal Ball: many royals from the surrounding lands, congregating at Hyrule Castle to dance, eat, and discuss politics. Princess Zelda was looking ravishing as always and chatting with the guests. Link was being inconspicuous in the corner as the King had instructed him to. 'He was there for safety reasons only and was not to be considered a guest.' King Harnikan had told him. Still, Link and Zelda were exchanging flirtatious looks across the room. About half an hour into the dinner, the doors of the hall opened and a man was introduced. "Presenting, from the land of Altea, Prince Marth Lathoniar the third!" Everyone turned and applauded as Marth descended the stairs. Several of the ladies fanned them selves faster to prevent fainting as he passed. Zelda sneered and looked skeptically at her father, who was beaming. She was getting tired of suitor after snobby suitor coming for her hand and wasn't thrilled about this one either. Marth began conversation with her father, Zelda could tell he was social; thus must be snobby. King Harnikan called her over after a round of laughter from the Royals. "Marth, this is Zelda," He said proudly. She faked a smile and curtseyed. "Did I just curtsey?!?" Her mind screamed. Disgusted with herself, she stood up tall. "Hmm, slim build, pretty face, perhaps not the best for child bearing, but she will make a fine wife," Marth said haughtily. "Of course she will!" the King roared. Zelda was feeling absolutely vandalized. She dropped her false appearance and scowled at Marth. Link obviously had heard this remark and was starting towards the Prince but Zelda shot him a warning look. The evening continued with more snide comments by this stranger, but somehow, Zelda was the only one offended by his demeanor. "Ok, I just have to refuse him, it will be easy and he'll be gone by tomorrow morning.....I can't believe the nerve of this guy!" She thought angrily.  

            But the King didn't think quite the same way. He found Marth's personality to be perfect for someone who would inherit his castle. "Oh, don't you love this boy?" He roared to the guests. They all agreed and laughed. 

            By the time the ball was over, Zelda was furious! She was happy to retire to her chambers where she found Link waiting for her. "How did you get up here so fast?" She asked. "I have my ways, what do you think about that Prince?" He asked. Zelda told him he didn't want to think about it and just wanted to sleep. "Goodnight love," Link sighed and left her room. He saw Marth in the corridor headed to the guest room. Link took him by the collar and shoved him into a wall. "Listen! Nobody talks to Zelda like that you douche bag!" Marth pushed Link off of him, "Who are you to speak to me? Peasant trash!" Link was becoming really angry. He advanced on Marth and yelled, "If I hear another disrespectable word out of your arrogant, son of a bitch mouth towards the princess, you will have my sword to answer to!" "Are you threatening me gutter rat?" Marth smirked. "Yea, I am!" Link yelled. He pushed him into the wall and stalked off, Marth called some foul things after him. 

            The next morning, King Harnikan had Link pulled from his room and thrown in the dungeon. "So, planning murder are we boy?" the King asked as he slammed the cell door shut. "We will just have to keep you here!"  Zelda came down to the dungeon as soon as she found out. "What's going on?" She cried, holding his hands through the bars. "That prince, don't trust him!" Link told her quietly. "I'm leaving this place, I can't stand it anymore." Zelda let go of his hands and stepped back. "You think I can?! I hate it here! You...You can't leave me!" She cried. "I'm sorry, I just can't take it. I'm going home, leaving this place of hate. I..." Zelda interrupted, "You know what, fine! Leave! I don't want you here anyway; maybe Marth won't be such a bad husband after all!" "Oh, come on, Zelda you're being irrational!" Link retorted. She turned on her heel and left without another word. Link was bewildered, "Goodbye Princess," He thought. 

            Being friends with all the guards, Link got out of his cell easily. He took a back way out of the castle so he wouldn't have to face the people, who of course already knew about what happened. He stepped out onto Hylea Field and started off towards the forest.

~*~*~*END FLASHBACK-THINGEY~*~*~*

(Ok, so Zelda didn't think _all of that__ (some of it she couldn't have thought) but I thought you needed some history, geez!) _

            "You haven't said anything to me since I arrived. I just want to talk to somebody! I want you to know the real me!" Marth said. Zelda ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Ok, fine...I guess. But this doesn't mean I forgive you!" "I don't expect you to Zelda." He said solemnly. "First of all, I'm not that rich. In fact, I have nothing but the clothes on my back." Zelda was astonished, "But father said you were filthy rich!" "I was," Marth told her. "....Until I was banished." She gasped and asked him to continue. "Well, my father, King of Altea accepted a new policy proposed by his Bishop. It would call for all people of the land who weren't native Alteans to be servants in his castle. My lover would fall to slavery under this law, I couldn't let this happen! I opposed his plan, so as punishment to my defiance, he killed her and banished me. I had nowhere to go so I came to your castle anyway, like I had planned to. When I got here, I acted like an insubordinate prince, not a man. I was a jackass to you and I'm truly sorry."  Another tear fell from Zelda's eyes onto the grass. Something about his apology was so heartfelt and sincere, that she was compelled to forgive him, though it was against her character. "Well, I'll be leaving soon, goodbye Princess Zelda," Marth put a slow emphasis on her name, slid off the wall and walked back to the castle. "Wait! Marth," She called. The man turned around, a breeze caught his cape and tousled his hair. Zelda smiled timidly; maybe she would give him a chance. He had been through a lot and perhaps deserved one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wow, Link and Saria only got one paragraph! This was a hard chappie for me; it required thought, which is hard to do through writers block! If it didn't make sense, I apologize. It seems my mental vocabulary bank is locked, I can't find words and am...what is word? Ah, yes, FRUSTRATED!  

**Saria skips in**

Koji: Hey tiny, why are you so happy?

Saria: Oh, nothing really

Koji: You can't hide from me! What's gotten into you?

Saria: HeeHee...What's going to happen next chappie ^_^

Koji: How did you?....GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!

*


	10. fun on the beach? not for long

(A not so G-rated beginning)

Hmm...Is you curious? *munches on a chocolate bar*

All: Mmhmm....yea I guess, sure. Probably.

Koji: Really? Fine then, NO STORY!

All: No! We beg of you! Story story story!!! Please!!! 

Koji: Okay...cool

(You may be wondering where Navi is, but probably not....Anyway, you wont see her in this fic again, I eliminated her. Heh...heh...heh...She is just _so annoying -_-')_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Link and Saria spent the day talking, laughing and playing on the beach. She wanted the day to last longer, but the sun inevitably set on their fun. Link sat by the fire, Saria close to his side. "Wow, look at that that sunset," He sighed. She studied the reds and golds, fading into pink for a moment "Same as last night," She remarked. "No, it's different! I'm_ next to you tonight." She giggled and moved slowly closer to him, a mood of rapture and anticipation forming around them. Cool, moist air blew over the lake and made the fire dance. Link noticed Saria was staring at him. "What?" He inquired. "Shhh..." She placed a finger on his lips and smiled. Saria's hands were trembling as he slowly moved in close to her and they shared their first kiss. Electricity, passion flew between them as their lips connected. An emotion like Saria didn't know of, and couldn't think how to describe as he touched her skin. She blushed when Link let go. Saria turned away, feeling prickly inside, but Link gently pulled her back. Her mind was spinning as they kissed again. She placed her smooth cheek on his and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Link was speechless, he wanted to say he loved her too but couldn't. Saria drew back and looked sullenly at him. "What...What's the matter?" She asked. Something clicked in Links mind. He finally understood this emotion that he had never felt with anyone before. "Wrong? No, it's defiantly right..... I _love_ you," He breathed. She laughed out loud and threw her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace and felt her rapid, exited heartbeat through his shirt. She put her forehead on his, looking into his soul through his eyes and then kissed him again playfully, "I like this!" She giggled. "Hmm...me too," Link sighed. She slowly ran her fingers over his muscular arms. "You don't know what you are doing to me!" He thought. He was having a few dishonorable thoughts that he couldn't possibly share. Saria laid down in the sand, pulling Link over her. He kissed her again, running his hand through her silken hair. He didn't dare take his actions farther than kissing, though his body desperately wanted to...... _

            The sunrise brought rain, bone chilling rain. They had retreated to a cave to escape the cold. Saria was snuggled close to Link for warmth but was still shivering. "Good morning," Link whispered when he noticed she was awake. "Goddesses it's c-cold!" She shuddered. He gathered her up tighter in his arms and placed his head on her shoulder. "Better?" "Much better," Saria whispered. They lay still, the cold air thrashing at their faces, but they didn't care as long as they had each other. Finally, the cold was too much. Link got up and dug in his bag for another blanket and a bottle. Saria sat up and shivered.  He threw the blanket over them. "What's in the bottle?" Saria asked. Link opened it and poured a blue flame onto the ground. It was warm, but wouldn't burn. Saria put her hands in it. "Wow...That's even better," She told him. "Aww...Outdone by the fire again! Dangit!" 

            The storm lightened after an hour. A faint sun shone through the overcast, warming them up, it wouldn't be long before it was sunny and humid. That's the strange way Hylean weather works. Saria crawled out of the cave and stretched. She knelt by the lake and splashed her face in the cold water. She saw Link standing behind her in the reflection. "Pretty, so very pretty," He sighed. "Are you talking about me or you?" "Me," Saria laughed and splashed him, "I'm kidding!" He laughed. "_You_ are the only pretty one around here," Saria stood up and after looking in his eyes for a moment asked, "What do you want to do today?" Link was about to answer when a huge bird descended beside them. "Ah, hello master Link, and fair lady. I have an urgent message for you Link."  "Ah! Kaepora Gaebora!" Link greeted and took the note from his great talons. He read:

_            Link! Come to the castle immediately, please! ~Zelda~ _

            The hand was shaky, as if it had been written hastily. "We have to go to the castle!" Link said and called Epona. Saria asked him what was going on. "I don't know!" Was his reply. They mounted Epona and bolted away from the lake as the giant owl took flight. "Hold on!" He yelled as Epona flew over the gate. Saria clung to Link for dear life and made it over. It seemed like they would never reach the castle, but finally it appeared in front of them. Link ran up to the palace entrance when they reached it. "Open up!" He yelled. "I have to see the princess!" When the door was opened by the butler, he sprinted up to the courtyard without an explanation and Saria trailing close behind. 

            Zelda was standing at the balcony, staring off towards the desert. When she turned, there was a look of terror, then relief after she saw Link. "You came!" She exclaimed. "I'm here... what's wrong?" Zelda told them about a premonition she had. A man would come from the desert, take over the castle, and bring terror to them all. They all knew who she was talking about. "Ganon (A/N there, I fixed it!!) can't come back! He's locked in the Sacred Realm! There is no way he can get out!" Zelda looked sullenly at him. "He cannot get out as long as all seven sages are guarding him. The forest sage, her power has left the Realm. We are not safe from him!" She cried. Saria nearly fainted and dropped to her knees, "What have I done......" She breathed, shaking her head. Zelda recognized Saria and gasped. "Saria? How?....You! No!" The princess was at a loss of words. Since Saria was no longer Kokiri, she had lost the power of the sages. "No, this can't happen, I'm the Forest Sage!!" She cried, and quietly added, "I'm a Sage...." Link sighed deeply, "What are we going to do?" Zelda said she thought Rauru and the rest of the Sages could hold him back until a new Sage was awakened, but she wasn't sure. "What have I done?" Saria wept, huddled on the stone floor. "No, Saria its ok!" Link said and rubbed her shoulders. She pushed him away, "It's not ok!" She snapped. "I was so self centered that I ignored my duties, my destiny. I let down the world." Zelda stepped in, "Sweetheart, its all right, we will work it out." She was talking to her like a child, "I'm acting like a child!" Saria thought angrily. "Forgive me," She whispered, wiping her eyes.        

            As much as he disliked the castle life, Link felt it best to stay in case Ganon returned. It was best to have at least two of the Triforce pieces together to protect Hyrule. Just then, King Harnikan walked into the courtyard, "Zelda, I...Link! Guards! Seize him!" A few guards swarmed in on him. "The murderous boy has returned we will just have to incarcerate him!" "Your highness!" Called another voice, it was Marth. "Your highness, I request that you unhand him! I do not wish to press charges for you see, it was all a misunderstanding." The King was confused but gave a signal and the guards let Link go. "Marth, are you sure? You said yourself, he threatened to kill you!" King Harnikan said. "A misunderstanding! All is well!" Marth exclaimed. "Father, what did you want?" Zelda asked. "Oh yes, I got word from Impa that you had another premonition!" Zelda explained to him the scenario, and introduced Saria to him. "Yes, wonderful to meet you and all of that. Zelda, will they be staying?" The King asked nonchalantly, pointing to Saria. Zelda nodded. "Very well, I must go and call a meeting of advisors," He strode off up the stairs to his conference chambers. 

            I suppose you can have your old room back, and I'm positive there is somewhere for Saria." Zelda told them. "Oh, dear, you're all wet from the rain, you must be freezing!" She said to Saria. She hadn't noticed, her emotional distress had numbed the cold, or perhaps it was the cold itself that had numbed her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TeeHee....that first paragraph was the "cleaned up" version from my mind *giggle* 

All: for shame, for shame.

Koji: Come on! It's a romance!

All: we meant the part about your perverted mind

Koji: I don't have a perverted mind!.....Just an overactive imagination -_-'

Soooo, whaddaya think? 

R&R my friends ^ _ ^


	11. chapter 11

I'm sorry friends, my brain isn't working. NOT WORKING!!! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I'm going to go to my room. Bye girls," Link told them and left. "Excuse us Marth," Zelda said. "Of course," Replied Marth and bowed.

            Saria had no time to protest as she was swept up to a room by the princess. They entered a highly perfumed chamber that made Saria feel woozy. "This is my room, feel free to come up here anytime." Zelda told her, "Let's get your clothes dry, try this on," She grabbed a fancy silk dress for Saria to change into while her suit dried. Impa knocked and entered, "Hello Saria," She said in her mystic voice. "Hi," Saria said timidly as she undressed. She slid into the red suit, it fit beautifully. "Aw, you look better in that than I do!" Zelda whined, handing Saria's clothes to Impa. "So, how do you like being grown?" Zelda inquired. "Oh, it's wonderful!" Saria replied, remembering last night. "Really? I sometimes wish I was a kid again," Zelda reminisced as she stared out the window. She had so much on her mind lately that she thought it would be nice to return to the days of childhood.  Slightly uncomfortable, Saria turned her gaze on Impa who was hanging her clothes on a grate in front of the crackling fire. Impa seemed to sense Saria watching her; she turned and smiled sweetly. "You are upset for something; tell me what ails your spirit." Impa requested. The tall woman glided over to Saria, who had rested on the corner of the bed, and sat next to her. Zelda took a seat on the window sill. "Oh, well, I was just thinking about.....the Sagehood." Saria lied, for she had actually been thinking of Link. 

            "Do not worry dear; the state of the Sacred Realm is strangely stable even while lacking one of its Sages." The way Impa spoke was calming, though her voice was rough. "But I thought the seal needed all seven sages to remain!" Zelda said. "That is what was understood, but something has kept the balance between forces." Impa replied. The conversation continued until there was a knock at the door. Impa bid the visitor enter and a maid walked in. She bowed and informed them that lunch would be served soon. Zelda thanked the girl as she left. Saria was amazed at how young the maid was; she hardly looked ten! 

            Castle life was much different than in other places, as Saria would soon find out. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yeah, yeah, ridiculously short, I'm sorry. But I feel like ending this chappie! Dunno why, I just don't like the number 11..... 

If you have ideas/suggestions PLEASE include them in your review or e-mail me (see profile) it's not like I don't like the constant praise, I just need some input because my creativity level is at an all time low, I think my imaginary friend stole my imagination -_-'


	12. confessions of the soul

SORRY PEEPS! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A 1 LINED CHAPTER! The comp. messed it up I guess, there _was a story!!!_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(This happened at the same time as ch. 11, for those of you who are confused)

            Link waived goodbye to the girls and started up the stairs to his room. Something was definitely strange with Marth. "I mean, a few days ago the man wanted me imprisoned, possibly executed and now he says it's a misunderstanding? Weird," Link thought as he neared the room.  A flurry of dust stirred as he opened the heavy door. It was amazing how fast dirt gathered in the castle. Link noted that nothing had been taken out of his room, but there wasn't much in there anyway. He set his bag on the table and began to unpack. He threw his quiver of arrows in a corner and laid his shield against the wall. "Ah, this," Link sighed, pulling out the moons tear. He put it on the table and stared into its depths. He didn't think he would be giving it to Zelda after all. His musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Sir, lunch will be served shortly," a maid said and curtseyed. "Thank you miss," Link said. The girl giggled and ran out quickly. He knew that the maid-girls fought over the privilege of going up to Links room.   

            Link arrived at the dining hall about ten minutes later to find Saria and Zelda chatting like old friends. "Well, at least Zelda hasn't scared her off yet," Link thought and sat down. "Hi sweetie," Zelda said. "Um...hi," he said timidly. Saria was about to say something but was interrupted by the entrance of a very loud King Harnikan and Marth. "I tell you Marth...Oh, who is this and why is she at my table? No maids at the table!" The King roared, pointing at Saria. "Father, do you not remember from this morning?!? This is Saria, she's a Sage, my guest," He stared blankly for a moment then said. "Fine, of course! Now, lunch!" He moved his girth to a grandiose chair at the head of the table, Marth at his right. "Father, what was decided at your meeting?" Zelda asked. "Oh, you know we stepped up securities, arranged things and formalities, and all that rot." He said nervously. Zelda knew her father hardly participated in his conferences; she had taken part in one and was greatly ashamed in his lack of interest in issues. (A/N How is he still King? That lame-o!) 

            Lunch was brought out by a few maids. All wanting to be the one to serve Link, they hustled to him. "Please, girls, I only need one!" Link said. They had almost finished when King Harnikan stirred up conversation. "Ah, have you and Zelda arranged anything concerning your wedding?" He asked Marth. Marth was taken aback. He dropped his fork and answered, "Zelda has not shown any interest in being wed to me. We have no plans." Zelda looked at him sternly. "What? You...Zelda! You are still being stubborn? This won't do!" The king started. A bit annoyed, Marth said, "Your highness, I believe the princess should choose. If she wished to marry me, I can say I would be, overjoyed. But it should be her that makes the decision." With that, he stood and left the room. 

            The rest of them finished the meal in silence. Link excused himself and left. Zelda caught Link and told him she needed to talk. They proceeded to the courtyard and sat in the grass. "So," "Um," They said at the same time. "You go first," Link offered. "I-I don't know how to say this," she began. 

"T-H-I-S....like that!" Link sounded it out slowly; she punched him in the arm. "I'm serious!" Zelda whined. He apologized and listened politely. "....You know I love you, right?" She asked. Link wasn't sure what to say or think, so he simply said, "Yes?" "Well, this is difficult. I'm not sure that _I_ know it anymore," she sighed. You would think being told that he wasn't loved by someone anymore would hurt Link, but it relieved him. "So you don't...I mean," "We aren't right for each other. Everyone says we are destined to be one, I even thought so. But I realize we aren't." Zelda said. Her face was composed but her heart was dying. Link looked at her but she turned away. "But your letter, what's happened since then?" He asked. She ran a hand through her hair and said. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. I've been thinking since then, and talking," "To Marth?" Link interrupted. "Yes, to Marth, and Saria. That girl made a sacrifice for you, she loves you. Its not just infatuation either. I can see it in your eyes and in hers. Its love and I'm not sure it's what I feel with you." A single tear appeared which she wiped away hastily. "Zelda, don't think bec-" Link began but Zelda silenced him. "Please, just, just, ugh! You need to be with her, don't tell me otherwise, I do have the Triforce of wisdom." She laughed gently. "Are you sure?" Link asked, taking her hand in his. "Oh, don't ask me that!" she told him. Seeing that she needed it, Link pulled her into a warm, friendly embrace. Letting go of him would be the hardest thing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   


	13. hum de dum, i cant think of a name

Hah...high technology my @$&....bah, humbug!

My computer is soooo retarded. I'm going to have it put to sleep, put it out of its misery.

Saria: What's a computer?

Koji: The thing I moved you to from my head

Saria: Oh, that thing....it's annoying.

Koji: Mmhmm, so what's up?

Saria: ^_^ I'm not telling!

Koji: ....It's not like I don't know what's going to happen, this is my fic. You can't possibly know what's gonna happen before me!

Saria: Fine, be that way! Jerk!

Koji: -_-' oooookaaaay

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            After talking to Zelda, Link was feeling strangely feminine, it was weirding him out. "Gotta get away from all these girls!" He muttered and walked out of the castle, down to the milk bar at the market. The barkeep, Ben welcomed him. "Ey, its Link! Ow ya' been mate?" "Well, I could be better, not complaining though," Link returned. "Woman trouble?" He asked. "You have no idea," Link sighed. Ben slid him a Château Romani. "New shipment, jus' in today," he said. Link took a drink and felt relaxation wash over him. "Good stuff," He sighed. The door opened, Link turned to see Marth in the doorway. He walked up to the bar and asked for plain milk. The three guys sat in eerie silence; the only sound was the occasional sipping of milk. The door opened again and a Zora entered. "Mikau! Good ter' see ya lad!" Ben exclaimed. "What're you doin' here?" "Me an' the band still here from tha celebration," Mikou answered lazily. "Ya' bum! When are you gonna' do something useful?" Ben and Mikou continued their conversation. Link put a few rupees on the bar and left. He stopped in the bazaar and bought some new arrows. 

            Testosterone revived, he walked back towards the castle. Link stopped at the stable to check on Epona. He grabbed some grain and refilled her trough. "You can go back to the ranch girl," he said, rubbing her face. The red mare nibbled on his hair. He was so absorbed in caring for his horse that Link didn't see Saria standing across from him. "Boo!" She said playfully. He gave a friendly greeting and a hug. "Zelda told me she talked to you, are you ok?" Saria asked. "I was just about to ask the same thing about her, I'm fine," Link replied, running a curry comb over Epona. Saria picked up another comb and joined Link in grooming. "Well, she _seemed_ ok, but I think she is good at hiding things, "I know she is," Link said.

The rest of the day was uneventful, dinner was hardly memorable and they all retired to their rooms. 

            Saria's first night alone: she felt very small in the cavernous room. Hours passed and she still could not sleep. Saria's mind was beginning to play tricks on her, she saw a shadow move. "Who's there?" She called to the night. "Oh, I'm being silly," She told herself and shut her eyes.

~*~*~*~*dream time!!!~*~*~*~*

            She was standing in the middle of a grey ocean, water as far as she could see in all directions. A golden triangle appeared in front of her. She felt compelled and drawn to it. Saria sat off at a run to the golden light and suddenly fell into the water. She jerked awake. (A/N don't you hate those dreams when you're falling and you wake up because your body actually jerks, I do -_-') She lay back down on the silken pillow and another dream soon haunted her.

            A man, a horrible man, hideous. He had putrid green skin and evil lacquered eyes. His flaming red hair and gleaming armor gave him the sinister look of a demon. Saria saw more, the man was sitting on a throne. "Ganon!" She yelled, finally recognizing him. People were bowing to him at the foot of his throne. "What are you doing? He is evil! Don't bow to him!" Saria said, but her plea fell on deaf ears. Then Link appeared and walked to Ganon. He took out his dagger, cut the Triforce out of his own hand and handed it to Ganon. Link stood there blankly for a moment, his hand bleeding profusely, and then stabbed himself in the heart. Saria screamed as loud as she could as he fell to the ground but no sound emanated from her mouth. Suddenly, somehow she was chained to Ganon's arm. She pulled with all her might to get to Link, but couldn't. "NO! No! Nooooo," She bawled.

~*~*~*~*O.o~*~*~*~*

            Saria woke up sweating and panting. She put a hand to her heart; it was hammering against her ribcage. She felt ill as she got out of bed. The chill of the floor brought a sense of reality. "It was a dream....a dream," she whispered. Saria paced across the floor a few times to calm her nerves. Not even sure why she was doing it, she opened the door and descended the stairs. 

            She wondered around the dark castle, no idea where she was going. Now that she was completely awake and alert, she had no intention of going back to bed. It had to be at least midnight, there was no movement, to torches lit, no signs of life. Moonlight cast colors on the ground through the stained glass. Saria looked up at the window and saw it depicted Link. A green-clad man yielding a sword was standing gallantly above the hall. "I bet he loved that," Saria thought. She was about to turn back when she heard bare footsteps. A maid-girl appeared from a corridor. She jumped when she saw Saria. "Oh, miss! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Please don't tell anyone I was out past bedtime!" The young lady pleaded. "Don't worry, I wont tell," Saria said. "But can you do me a favor?" The maid looked hesitant then nodded. "I need you to take me to Link's room please," Saria requested. At this, the maid was exited. "Right this way miss," she said and ushered Saria up a staircase. Her bare feet made snapping noises on the cold marble. After ascending a curved staircase and proceeding through a narrow passage, they reached Link's quarters. "A bit shabby for the savior of this kingdom," Saria thought. The maid departed and Saria slowly opened the door. 

            Link was sleeping soundly in his bed. Now that she was here, Saria wouldn't go back. Her dream came back vividly but her fears were abated at the sight of Link. She stood for a moment in the moonlit room then sat timidly on the foot of his bed. For about ten minutes she stayed in a statuesque state, staring into oblivion. "What? Who? Saria? What are you doing?" inquired Links voice from the other side of the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked groggily. Link sat up and looked concerned. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare, and I dunno.....I had to see you," Saria whispered. "Nightmares? They seem to be very popular around here!" Link then asked her what the dream brought and she told him. Recalling her nightmare brought back the fear. Involuntary trembling seized her. "Come here," Link coaxed. She crawled across the blankets to his arms. Instantly, the tremors stopped when Link took her in his embrace. Saria lay like a child against his chest, now safe from anything. Link kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you," "I love you too," Saria returned. It was truly the greatest feeling, to love and be loved, to share the whispers of each others soul. As long as she was in his arms, everything was right. Saria felt wanted, needed for the first time in her life.        


	14. altering emotions, am i happy now?

I'm in such a good mood ^_^ Yay! It's freaking me out 'cause I'm never this happy.......that's sad, but I'm not!!!! And it's not just hyper happy, it's         happy-happy! *giggle*

(More kissing in this chappie peoples ~_^) 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The next morning, Saria awoke not sure where she was at first until she felt Link's arm around her. He was sleeping soundly, smiling in his dreams. As quietly as she could, Saria slipped out of the bed. She leaned over, moved his hair out of the way and tenderly kissed his lips. She grinned to herself and walked towards the door but before she touched the handle, Link woke up. "Don't leave yet," he called. She turned and smiled brightly at him, "I have to! We'll get in trouble!" She said. Link stretched then looked at her through those big, innocent eyes and said, "Were not doing anything wrong!" "I guess you're right," Saria laughed then added, "People will _think_ were doing something wrong," "Aw, people don't know anything, come here!" Link said playfully. She thought for a second, then ran and jumped on the bed. "I really should go," She told him. "Fine, but not before I do this," Link said. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. (A/N no morning breath?) Saria blushed when they pulled apart. "That was nice," she sighed. "Nice?" Link looked disappointed "Very nice, very good," Saria giggled. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then hopped off the bed. "I have to go get dressed, bye," she said. Link waived goodbye and she walked out. 

            Saria hoped she could find her room as she descended the stairs. Luckily, she recognized her staircase and started up it. Suddenly, she saw a streak of blue go across the hall. She turned and saw Zelda running towards Links room, big silver tears staining her cheeks. She was concerned but decided to stay out of their business. Upon reaching her room, she found the door open, breakfast on her vanity and a blue silken dress lain out on her bed. (A/N where is her super-cute green suit?) "Hmm, cant say I like the atmosphere, but at least the service is good," Saria thought.

~*~*~*

            Zelda tried not to trip as she bolted up the stairs, tears blurring her vision. She didn't knock before entering and walked in on Link changing. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and slammed the door quickly. Link pulled on his tunic and called her back in. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Zelda didn't say anything but threw herself facedown on his bed and continued to cry. "Zelda, tell me, what happened?" Link pulled her up to a sitting position. She struggled against the tears for a moment then choked out, "I agreed to-to marry.....Marth." Link took her hand in his and said, "It will work out Zel." (A/N he is so sweet, I could eat him!....sorry) "No it won't! I will be unhappy for the rest of my life! I think I'll run away," she cried. "You won't be unhappy; things will work out, hey wait!" Link got an idea. He stood up, walked over to his bag and pulled out the Moons Tear. He brought the shining orb over and set it in her hands. She looked puzzled. "Where did you get this?" She asked. He told her it wasn't important. Zelda held the Moons Tear up to her face and asked, "Are you sure?" "I want you to be happy," Link said.

            Zelda didn't know what to do. If she used the Moons Tear, she would fall in love with Marth, but forget about her feelings for Link. Finally deciding, she pressed the Moons Tear against her heart and thought of Marth. The Tear began to glow as it intergraded with her soul. Colors swam in front of Zelda's eyes, the room spun and she fainted. "Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!" Link was holding her. "Link......Will I be happy now?" She asked groggily. "I don't know," He said simply.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I probably could have made that longer, but you don't mind do you? Of course you don't!

I had originally planned to make two endings to this fic, a happy & sad one, but I might just make it one emotionally gripping story. Oops! Did I give anything away? I hope not......-_-' 


	15. delerious

One more chap till the action!!!! Keh...keh...keh....cough! cough!

(Mild language) (Short also)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Link helped a delirious Zelda to her feet. "I'm happy now, right?" She asked. "You need to get some sleep, altering emotions takes a lot out of you," Link said. He carried her over to his bed and she lay down. He shut the door behind him and went down to breakfast. 

            Marth was the only one at the table when he reached the dining hall. "The girl came down and told me to tell you she's eating in her room," Marth said without looking at Link. He assumed he meant Saria. Marth was twirling a rose between his fingers, studying it intently. A few petals had fallen onto the table and were stirring from a breeze. "Is that for me?" Link asked sarcastically. Marth glared at him. "It was for Zelda," He said sternly then dropped the rose on the table. "Do you know where she is?" Marth inquired. "She's in my bed," Link said, meaning for it to sound exactly the way it did. Marth stood up. "What is your problem? Are you jealous of me?" Marth asked. "Hah! Jealous of a rich palace jackass? Hardly," Link said. "Then what is it? I've apologized and you're still being an ass to me!" Marth spat. "I just don't like you much," Link said. (A/N what's your beef Linky-poo?) "I don't fancy you either!" Marth yelled. Link smirked and sat gruffly in a chair to wait for breakfast. Marth grabbed the rose and walked out. It became apparent after a few minutes that he had missed breakfast so Link went back to his room to wait for lunch. It seemed like that was all one could do in the castle, wait.

            He found Zelda still sleeping when he returned and thought it best not to wake her. He walked out onto the balcony and sat. Sat and looked out over the market, at the people who had simple lives. At the people who didn't have to save anybody, or be stuck in the castle. Sometimes he wished he was someone else. "I guess I can't complain, I do have the best girl in the world," Link sighed, and then smiled at the thought of Saria. 

            Zelda didn't wake until dinner. Link, Marth, and the King had started without her and Saria still hadn't come down from her room. The men were finishing up the first course when a very sleepy-looking Zelda walked in. "Hello Marth!" she said with an affectionate look on her face. "Hello....princess," Marth said, very confused at the sudden change in her demeanor. Zelda shot Marth many more quixotic looks throughout the meal. "So, the wedding, what was the date again?" King Harnikan asked. "April," Zelda said, not taking her eyes off of Marth. "Oh wonderful! You finally came to your senses Zelda! Good girl!" The King said. "I don't know what you're talking about," replied Zelda. Marth smiled at Zelda, she smiled back. Link felt sorry for Zelda because this wasn't true love. "Any word from Rauru?" Link asked the King. "No, but I tell you, if that Ganon does escape and shows his ugly face around here, he has another thing coming," The King said. "I know I'll defend the kingdom," Link said gallantly. "Oh, stop showing off!" Zelda teased then turned to Marth. "_You_ will fight right?" She asked. Marth watched a rose petal on the table and remained silent.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

K, that last sentence will make sense next chap. promise! ^_^ review baby!        


	16. BIG ACTION SEQUENCE

ACTION?!?!?! I suck at writing action so just pretend it's good. 

Moving the rating up because of graphic violence Keh...keh...keh

(The "Guards" aren't like mall security guards or anything, they are soldiers)

WOAH! THIS IS WAY LONG! GEEZ!

* * *

(you might want to read the last sentence or two of chapter 15 before reading this, unless you _just now_ finished the previous chapter in which case simply read and you should have no prob. ^_^)

            There wasn't time to get an answer, a warning bell sounded in the watchtower. "Don't panic! Zelda, you get all the maids together in a back room and stay there," Link said, then picked up his shield and the Master Sword (A/N it was lying next to him?) He sprinted out to the main entry hall and found a guard. "What's happened?" he asked anxiously. "We've received word that a band of stalfos, lead by the Gerudo King, are nearing the castle. We are calling all troops to the castle gates." He said in a formal tone. This was it, it was time. 

            Link pulled open the heavy wooden door and stepped into the night. Guards were gathering around the watchtowers and in front of the drawbridge. The steady mist falling was turning the ground to mud. Link saw silent lightning on the horizon. They all knew this would happen, Rauru couldn't hold Ganon back forever. Link would protect the castle, he wasn't afraid. But his courage wasn't shared by all. A young guard was huddled behind a tree, petrified at the thought of facing Ganon. Link walked over to the man and offered him his hand. The guard grabbed Links hand and was pulled up. Link slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a word of encouragement. The guard ran to join ranks and Link yelled, "Good luck!" 

            For a few hours, all was quiet and still. Link was beginning to get anxious. Just then, another young man appeared. He walked out of the shadows and over to Link. "Marth?" Link said. Marth waived when he reached Link. "So, you're going to fight?" Link asked with hostility in his tone. "So you're going to be a jerk?" Marth retorted. Link rolled his eyes and busied himself with the task of checking his bow.

            About this time, Saria realized something was wrong. She had been in her room all day, reading. When she wasn't called to dinner though, she became curious. Saria walked out onto her balcony, saw the guards, and became alarmed. Frantically, she scanned the ground below for Link. She finally spotted him and called out his name. The hero waived up at her and smiled. "What's happening?" She thought. "What did I miss?" She slipped on her shoes and ran out of the castle. Her silken dress became splattered with mud as she ran towards her Link. (A/N _her_ Link! possessive are we?) "Saria, go back to the castle, you aren't safe here!" Link said. "What's going on?!" Saria asked. He exchanged a look with Marth, who was polishing his sword. Marth put the weapon away. "Tell me!" She pleaded. "Ok," Link began, "Ganon is going on. We received word that he is planning an attack, he escaped the Sacred Realm." Saria felt faint. She threw herself in his arms. "Don't fight, please!" she begged. Link held her out at arms length and whispered, "I have to, it's my responsibility." She pushed herself back into his arms. "I don't want to loose you....." She cried. "Aw Saria, I'm not going anywhere," He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. They kissed again, (A/N I like kissing *giggle*) and Saria buried her face in his chest. "Saria, you have to leave, I don't want you to be hurt. Go find the other girls in the castle, go now!" He said as a guard yelled a warning from the watchtower. She turned slowly, her eyes still locked in his. "I love you Saria," Link called. "I love you Link," She replied, then ran and gave him a quick hug before retreating to the castle interior. She passed the King in the main hall; he looked scared and weak as he walked out of the castle.

            The warning bell tolled again, Guards picked up their weapons. The king withdrew his sword but stayed on the steps of the castle. Men were yelling and they could hear noises from outside the wall. The first shot was fired from the enemy. A flaming arrow soared over the wall and stuck in the moist ground, a red flag unfurled from it then burned up. Following it, about a hundred more arrows rained down upon them. Link deflected one with his shield and sent two back over with his own bow. Marth knocked a few away with his sword. "Damnit!" Link swore as a man fell off the wall, an arrow imbedded in his face. Another deluge of arrows, more guards fell to their death. But for every enemy arrow shot, the Hylean Guards sent back two. 

            Ganon's soldiers began to pound on the drawbridge, the tiny moat was no obstacle to the monsters. A few more blows and the drawbridge fell. "Charge!" Yelled an enemy general. Guards from the wall fired arrows onto the stalfos, regiments on the ground lay waste to them as well. Stalfos are no good in hand to hand combat. The Hyrule army quickly eliminated all the attackers and lay in wait for the next movement. Unfortunately, Ganon had recruited Moblins as well, this was more serious. The pig-like creatures infiltrated the castle. They were head and soldiers above all the men and were knocking guards dead like flies. Link and Marth charged in. Clumsy Moblins were no match for the master swordsmen. "Behind you!" Link yelled. Marth turned and drove his sword into a Moblins heart. 

            The screams of dying men didn't dampen Link's fighting spirit, more like fighting insanity. After about ten minutes that seemed like ten seconds, the Moblins thinned out. Link had the honor of decapitating the last enemy. Both covered in blood and panting, Link and Marth stood along with the few remaining guards. "What now?" Marth breathed, rubbing his shoulder. But there was no need for an answer. The rainy night sky turned somehow darker, a spiral of red formed above them and lightning flashed. An evil laugh started, it seamed to come from Links very skull. 

            "Heh...heh...heh..." The dreaded Evil descended from the center of the red clouds. "So _this_ is Ganon?" Marth asked. "Yes! I am Ganon, your ruler, bow before me!" King Harnikan, who had been dormant through the fighting, now stepped forth. "I am the ruler of this kingdom!" He yelled. "Hah! You are not fit to rule," Ganon sneered. He lifted his right hand and formed a ball of what seemed to be black electricity which he then threw at the King. Link tried to block the attack with his shield but was too late. The dark ball kit the King. He cried out as the darkness drained the life out of him. King Harnikan fell to a heap on the stairs of his castle, dead. Ganon began to laugh again. "Now I will take my place on the throne and come to the power I deserve!" Ganon boomed. "You deserve nothing you snake!" Link spat. Ganon touched down to the earth, the ground underneath him turned to stone. "You dare defy me again boy? Have no doubt, this time I will win. You will bow to me." "I will do no such thing," Link said slowly, his voice full of hate. "Your...choice!" Ganon said and he threw a dark energy ball at Link. He reflected it with his shield and circled Ganon. The Gerudo King withdrew a dagger from his belt and lunged at Link. He received a nasty gash on his forearm. 

            Marth stepped in front of Link, "I'm faster, let me do it," he said quickly. Link backed up and went to nurse his wound. "What's wrong boy? Do you need your girlfriend to fight for you? Ha, killing you will mean nothing," Ganon sneered. "Hah! I'm plenty good enough to face you, you must be scared!" Marth retorted. The only guard that stayed when Ganon appeared ran over to Link. "Are you all right?" He asked. "It's noting, I just need a cloth or something," he replied, his free hand wrapped tightly around the dripping wound. The guard ripped a strip from his own shirt and wrapped the arm in it. "Goddesses be with you boy," He said as Link picked up his sword. 

            Marth was a superb swordsman and seemed to predict Ganon's every move. It was like a dance, the way Marth was one with his sword. But unfortunately, he couldn't defend against Ganon's energy attack. The Gerudo King shot one at the Altean Prince. Luckily, Link rolled between them and deflected the attack. "Thanks," Marth panted. "Don't.....mention it!" Link grunted as he shoved Ganon with his shield.  Link's foe lost his balance and faltered a few steps. Seeing his opportunity, Link slashed. With one swift movement, he rid Ganon of his left hand.

            A stomach turning howl, then maniacal laughter. Ganon looked at his severed hand and laughed at the steady blood flow. To their horror, another hand began to materialize on the stump Ganon had left. Marth ducked down as he became sick. Ganon picked up his dagger and continued the duel. Link was tiring out, the fear of loosing flitted across his mind. The fate of Hyrule was resting on his bloody shoulders. "I won't loose!" He cried as a surge of energy came upon him. He threw Ganon off and kicked him in the gut. Ganon stumbled and fell to the ground.  Link raised it high then drove the Master Sword through the Gerudo's evil heart. A terrible scream filled the air as Link leaned on the hilt of his sword. Ganon was defeated, but not before another energy ball was thrown. It made contact square in Links chest. Marth watched as Link was thrown twenty feet away from the fallen Gerudo King. 

            Darkness, Marth ran over to Link and asked him something. Link was unable to hear him, everything was so dark, and he just wanted to sleep. "Link! You can't sleep! Stay awake!" Marth yelled and slapped Links face. He was being carried by his old enemy towards the castle, helped by the remaining guard. Link saw Ganon lying motionless, darkness. The King dead on the castle steps, cold, sick, darkness. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, it was making him nauseous. 

(A/N the darkness=Link blacks out then becomes conscious again....Did I really need to explain that?)

* * *

Gah! That took forever to write! And was _really_ long. (So if you don't review, it means I got carpal tunnel for nothing ^_~)

I can't remember if I said I was going to have two endings or not, I think I said I wasn't.....I'm not. But I have to warn you, it's a tear jerker.

*Sets up a tissue stand* "Get ya' tissues here! Tissues! Cheap!"

But, for all you **~*_sissies*_**_~ _who like the fairy tale endings, I'll post the happy ending as another story ^_~.......I shouldn't say sissies, I like happy endings too -_-'  

I KNOW I'M BEING CONCEITED, BUT THE NEXT CHAP DOESN'T GO UP 'TILL I GET TEN REVIEWS!!! I love these power trips....^_^


	17. Going home

(I only got half of the "required" reviews. But still, five in one day! Yay for me! I wasn't even serious ^_~ I love you people)

*sniff* *tear*

Overwhelming feelings of hopelessness and darkness in 3...2...1...

* * *

  


            The next thing Link remembered, he was laying in a bed, in his room perhaps? Everything was so dark, he couldn't tell. Links head was pounding and his stomach was turning. Someone was crying on his chest. "Mmmm..." He was having trouble speaking but finally managed, "Sar..." Saria looked up at him. "You're, you're awake!" She cried. There was a spot on his tunic, stained from her tears. "Saria," Link whispered. "Yes, me, Saria, I'm here." Link began to cough. Saria worriedly placed her trembling hands on his bloody ones. Impa knocked then walked in and began to arrange something on a table. "How long...." Link muttered. Saria didn't understand what he meant, but Impa did. "You've been here for about two hours. Saria hasn't left your side since you arrived. Marth carried you in." Impa told him.

            ".....Ganon!" Link suddenly cried in a panic. Saria placed a hand on his heart. "Please, lay back down! Ganon is gone. We don't know where his soul went, but his body is dead." Impa said slowly. "I don't know how you survived that energy blast.....And I can't guarantee that you will," she added solemnly.

            Link looked into Saria's eyes, the darkness was washing over him. "Saria!" He cried her name, it chased the cold darkness. "I-love-you...Sar" Link whispered and began to cough again. "I'll leave you two alone," Impa said and bustled out. "I love you Link," Saria said through her sobs. A bit of blood formed in the corner of Link's mouth. Saria gently wiped it away with her sleeve then pressed her lips to his. "I love you Link," She whispered again.

            Saria climbed in the bed and lay next to him. "Am I hurting you?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Physically, it hurt very much, but having her close to him was the only thing keeping Link alive right now. He didn't want her to let go, the darkness was returning and he was scared. Link shut his eyes; it was becoming hard to breathe. Each breath became more shallow and painful. Saria sat up. "Don't leave me!" She breathed. Link opened his eyes, he couldn't focus so he shut them again. "Saria...open window," Link struggled. He wanted to feel the morning sunshine, everything was so dark and cold. She obeyed and a shaft of warm light fell on his bed. "Sar...I'm leaving now," He whispered. "No! You're not leaving! You c-cant, I need you!" She bawled.

            Link couldn't stay awake anymore, something was calling him. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he coughed again. "Come...." He called. Saria was so afraid she was going to loose him, she clung on to him and wouldn't let go. With his last ounce of strength, Link took her hand in his and placed it on his heart. He then put his own on hers. "Feel this, love....take it with you," he whispered. Link wiped one of her tears away and kissed her forehead before laying his head down for the last time. As his last breath was drawn, Saria felt the happiness, love, and hope drain out of her.

            She clung onto his body for an hour after he was gone. Impa had to pry Saria off of Link. "Please, sweetheart, he's gone, he went home," Impa said softly. "No! No! Goddesses Why? Oh Link..." Saria screamed. Link was gone, she had nothing now. Impa placed her hands on Saria's shoulders and led her out of the room.

* * *

  


............ you can review now .............


	18. aint afraid to die

These are the English lyrics to Ain't afraid to die by Dir en Grey, I think they are appropriate for Saria's feelings right now.

(Some things don't make perfect sense because they were translated from Japanese, and the singer, Kyo, likes to be figurative)

* * *

  


I don't own these lyrics or Dir en Grey (unfortunately)

* * *

  


The road we walked back then is gone  
but I still walk along it anyway.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
when I remembered our unyielding promise  
from last year's last day of snow, it began to melt,  
and spill from my hands.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
As I remember you watching the snow from the window all alone,  
I recall you through the window and give you one last kiss...  
  
please, smile, stop your crying now...  
I'm always watching you from here.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
All over the city quietly colored white by the light,  
the last seasonal color you saw.  
you shed tears, reality is cruel isn't it?  
the last seasonal color you saw.  
  
The colors of you have finally disappeared with the four seasons  
the snow melts and flowers bloom on the street.  
the "shades" you saw are melting.  
  
the last day of snow this year  
(one flower in the street, when I looked up to the sky,  
the final snow was pouring from the palm of my hands)

* * *

  


Are you crying yet?


	19. lost

Absolutely nothing to say but thank you to reviewers ^_~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

             A funeral service for Link, the King, and the Guards was held the next day. Saria dressed in black and tied her hair into a bun. Zelda had to hold Saria as Link's eulogy was said. This was the saddest day of her life, she finally had to say goodbye. Saria placed a single rose on Links casket as it was lowered into the ground. Following Hylean tradition, she grabbed a handful of earth, dropped two silvery tears into it, and then sprinkled it over his grave. Zelda did the same. Marth paid an Altean tribute to the fallen hero. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head while quietly reciting a prayer in a foreign tongue. He then tossed a rose into the grave and muttered, "This one _is_ for you," as a hot tear stung his face. A hundred men were buried that day, a thousand hearts broken, a million dreams lost. 

            Since there was no king, an immediate marriage of Marth and Zelda was necessary. It was far from a joyous occasion. Only a few people showed up on account of the short notice. Everyone dressed in black, not a smile among them. 

            For months afterward, Saria stayed in the castle. The drawbridge and wall were repaired and grass had grown over the graves. The kingdom of Hyrule was flourishing under the fair rule of Marth and Zelda.

            One morning, Saria awoke, looked out over the land and felt Link all around her. She decided to go out to the field, away from the castle for awhile. When she stepped over the drawbridge and out into Hylea field, something felt right. She was closer to nature than she had been in months and realized how much she missed the forest. Saria sat down in a clump of flowers and breathed deeply, still feeling the presence of her departed lover. She took out the Ocarina of Time (the only thing she could be persuaded to keep after Link died) and played her song over and over. The joyous melody of the forest brought tears to her eyes as she remembered teaching Link this tune, and all their time spent together. She could almost hear his voice. "Saria?" He said. She stopped playing, she wasn't imagining it, Link was talking to her!

               "Link!" She called. "I'm here, well sort-of," came his voice, distant but warm. Why hadn't she thought of it before?!? "I miss you Saria," This made her cry. "No, please don't cry, im sorry, ill go now" He sighed. "No! Don't go!" Saria pleaded, looking up at the sky. They talked for hours using the Ocarina's magic, Saria sitting in that ring of flowers, her head held towards the sky. After awhile, Link told her she should go in from the night. "I wish I could kiss you..." He sighed. "Oh, Saria don't cry anymore, don't cry for me. I'm with you, we have our love," Link said, for she had begun to weep again. Saria stood up, "I'll wait for you, until we are together again!" she yelled to the stars. There was no answer. Saria stood for a long time, staring at the moon, and then wishing on every star that she would see him again.

            She walked a few steps back towards the castle and stopped. "I don't want to be there..... I don't want to be anywhere," She whispered to herself. She took out the Ocarina again and played Epona's song (A/N of course Link taught it to her!)The great red mare galloped towards her. "You know how I feel, you knew him well," Saria talked to the beast as if she was understood. She kissed the animal's muzzle then mounted. Links saddle was comfortable and worn from frequent riding, the leather cracked as Saria urged Epona to walk. She arrived at the forest some minutes later, dismounted, and stared at the log entrance. She remembered the Deku's warning and cried out. "What did I do wrong?" Was she being punished? Saria had nowhere to go, nobody to love, she wanted to die. Huddled on the ground near the entrance, she fell into a tormented sleep. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Man, im trying to steer this fic in a happy direction but it just keeps getting sadder! Maybe next chap will have more luck.  


	20. final

....My arm is numb, owie.....X_X

Guess what. The end is coming ^_^ and it might just be cheery. Then I'll get to work on the "happy" ending (to be posted separate)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Saria awoke the next morning in her old house! "Goddesses, am I dead?" She thought frantically. Saria ran out into Kokiri village. She was still adult, but she had returned to the forest without dieing? She spotted Mido in his front yard. "Mido!" She called and ran over to her old friend. "Mido how did I... I mean," He knew what she meant. "I'm not sure how it happened, but after Ganon died, the Kokiri curse was broken. Now we can come and go as we please. I went out last night and found you on the ground. Me an' Jobe carried you back to your house," He explained. The Kokiri boy then took off his hat and added, "I'm sorry about Link, he was a good man." "Thank you Mido."

            Saria remained in the Kokiri forest for the rest of her days. She talked to her Link everyday on the Ocarina and retold her tale to many generations of Kokiri (A/N don't ask me how they do the reproduction thing). The forest maintained a constant stare of peace while she was there.

            On the morning of her one hundred and fifth birthday, Saria was called home. "Saria, its time to go," The Goddesses were summoning her. "I'm coming mother," She left serenely in her own bed, not ill, not unhappy, completely at peace. 

            When she reached the great beyond, she was as her seventeen year old self again (I'm going to reiterate so you are clear, she is seventeen again in "heaven") She saw a figure in green robes standing across from her. It walked over and stood before her. "Link!" She breathed. They embraced, suspended in the pure white light. Saria was crying. "There is no reason to cry now, we will be together for all eternity," Link whispered. But her tears were not those of sadness, she was so happy! "I missed you so much, though I spoke with you daily. I suppose I missed your touch, your presence," Saria replied. "You missed this?" Link asked and then kissed her. "I missed that," She said

            They were as one, eternally youthful in the final dwelling. Saria's wish had been fulfilled; she had found true love and happiness. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Please don't flame or be angry about the heaven part, it wasn't meant to insult anyone or anything. I just needed a way to convey my idea that they are together again and I didn't know how without this turning into a sci-fi so I used religion. (I'm not even Christian) But if anyone was highly offended, I'll find some way to change it I guess -_-'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  

Wow, im happy with myself ^_^ I feel I've grown as an author after this experience. Yay for me!

Now for the contest: I need someone to write an awesome summary. Not that I can't do it myself, but I love my readers and would love their input! If you do one, you get a ~cameo~ in my next fic (I didn't put many original characters in this one, but my next one will have a lot!)

Remember to keep a story in your heart and a book in your hand! 

Love, hope, and happiness to you, dear reader

~Koji~


	21. Happy ending for happy people

Changed my mind again, I _am_ going to post this on the end of the original story to make it easier to find (some people are stupid) I think I like this one better, a lot better, damnit! (This starts after chapter 16)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Marth carried Link as far as the entrance hall and collapsed. He lay panting and sore next to him, to tired to breathe. Thunder shook the windows around them. "I'll go get help," The guard said and ran off. Link was still unconscious when assistance arrived. Impa bent over him and examined the hero. "A dark energy to the chest? And still alive?" Impa was amazed. She cut his tunic away from the wound and poured the contents of a vial onto it. A searing pain like a branding iron woke Link from his comatose state. He screamed and writhed under the pain, nothing had ever hurt him so badly. "It's for your own good master Link," Impa consoled. "Saria!" Link yelled through the tears. 

            She broke from the crowd and hurried over to her lover. "Are you all right Link?" Saria asked frantically. "No!" He said through clenched teeth. She held him in her arms, it was her turn to comfort _him_. He cried onto her dress, the pain was so much! "Shhh, it's ok Link, I'm here for you," Saria whispered to the crying boy. Link was so afraid he wouldn't see her anymore, he had to hold on! 

            After a few hours, it was safe to transport Link to his room. Impa was assigned twenty four hour care of him. Extremely weak, Link fell into a coma for two days, Saria never left his bedside. When he awoke, the first thing Saria did was kiss him. "Good to see you too," Link said and smiled. "So, do you know what happened to Ganon," he asked, it was all that haunted his dreams the last two days. Saria shivered then said, "He is gone, for now anyway." There was silence for a minute as they looked at each other, then Link asked where Marth was. "He is still here, wedding preparations are being made now." "And the King?" Saria looked out the window. "They are burying him today."  

            The funeral for the King and the guards was held that afternoon, Link watched from his window because Impa wouldn't let him go. "The last thing you need is excitement of any kind," She had told him. He saw Zelda place a rose on her fathers casket, say a few words and turn away. He watched as Saria ran up to comfort her friend. Marth paid an Altean tribute to the King. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head while quietly reciting a prayer in a foreign tongue. He then tossed a rose into the grave and turned to embrace a weeping Princess Zelda. This was a day of darkness in Hyrule.

            But Link was plenty strong enough to attend their wedding the following week. He had the honor of giving Zelda away in the place of her father. She looked radiant in her layers of weightless lace. Link walked her down the isle to a beaming Prince Marth. He shook hands with his once enemy and stood behind them as they said their vows. Link exchanged a loving smile with Zelda's maid of honor, Saria. A thousand people cheered as Marth and Zelda said "I do," and shared a kiss. 

            At the reception, Zelda performed the tradition of throwing the bouquet. Of course Saria caught it! She grinned at Link then began to giggle uncontrollably.

~*~*~Three years later~*~*~

            We see Link and Saria, back in the forest together. The death of Ganon had somehow allowed the Kokiri to come and go from the forest as they pleased. Link had built on to Saria's old house so it now had room for baby. Now we see Saria with golden ring on her finger, singing to the baby in her arms. Kokiri children peek through the window to see Saria and Link's child. Link walks in, kisses baby, then his beautiful wife. They smile and the scene fades. 

            Her wishes granted, dreams fulfilled, Saria found true happiness in Link and was glad she had listened to her heart a few years ago. (Fairy tale ending in 3....2....1...) And they lived happily ever after ^_^ 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All: Aww........

Koji: I know! Don't you love it? It's so much....happier! (I could make a sequel off of this ending, hmmm......)

Love, hope, and happiness to you dear reader, 

~Koji~


End file.
